Le 323
by Lecholls
Summary: Voilà ce que j'aurais voulu voir après le 322
1. The Show Goes On

The Show goes on

Haley était en train de hurler sur le pont et il lui semblait que personne ne l'entendait … Elle n'avait trouvé aucune autre reaction que de crier pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider … Ce ne pouvait être possible, Nathan ne pouvait avoir sauté pour tenter de sauver Rachel et Cooper !!! Elle dormait toujours, et bientôt, elle s'éveillerait pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais cauchemar et que sa lune de miel était déjà commencée … Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se réveiller … Etais-ce vraiment la réalité ??? Prise enfin d'un sursaut de réaction, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la voiture, à la recherche de son téléphone portable. "Mer…credi, se dit-elle, mon sac … Lucas … Dépêche-toi s'il te plait…" Elle rejoignit le bord du pont et regardait la surface. Ca faisait maintenant trop de temps qu'il n'était pas remonté, il y avait un problème … Soudain, le bracelet qu'elle venait de lui offrir monta à la surface … Elle s'agenouilla et hurla de toutes ses forces "Nathaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Lucas et Karen arrivaient au pont. Lucas remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, il vit Haley pleurant, au bord du pont où avant, il y avait un garde-fou. Il stoppa net, et se mit à courir vers elle. "Hales, où est Nathan???" dit-il paniqué? Elle ne répondait pas, elle semblait complètement perdue, regardant l'eau, et surtout le bracelet …

Lucas comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait, il n'hésita plus une seconde et se lança lui aussi à l'eau. Karen et Haley hurlèrent d'une même voix "Nooooooooon!" mais il était déjà en train de nager sous l'eau à la recherche de son frère. Son petit-frère, avec qui les relations n'avaient pas toujours été au beau fixe, mais ce petit frère qu'il avait appris à connaître de mieux en mieux au fil des mois, grâce à Haley, ce petit frère comptait énormément pour lui, et il était prêt à risquer sa vie pour le sauver. Il le trouva inconscient dans la voiture, tout comme Rachel et Cooper. Il entreprit de les faire sortir un à un de la voiture et se déciderait après pour les remonter. Quand il fut parvenu à les dégager de la voiture, il ne sut que faire. N'écoutant que son instinct, il entreprit de remonter d'abord Rachel. A la surface, il la laissa à Karen qui était descendue au bord du fleuve pour l'aider. Il aperçut l'ombre d'Haley toujours sans réaction en haut du pont. Les secours arrivaient, appelés par Karen, mais il voulut y retourner avec eux chercher Nathan. Il le ramena au bord du fleuve et entreprit lui-même le bouche à bouche. Nathan se remit respirer grâce à l'air que lui insufflait son grand frère. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Lucas …

N- "Est-ce que Haley va bien?"  
L- (en lui souriant) "Maintenant elle ira bien"  
N — "Merci d'être là pour moi quand j'en ai besoin"  
L — "C'est ça le rôle des grands frères"

Nathan était très ému que son frère l'appelle ainsi. Il se releva et chercha Haley des yeux dans la foule des secouristes et des badaux qui s'étaient amoncelés au bord du fleuve. Il interrogea Lucas du regard. Celui-ci lui montra le pont. Il courut la rejoindre. Arrivé derrière elle, il posa la main sur son épaule "Haley …". Elle sursauta! Pendant tout ce temps, son attention ne s'était pas détournée un instant du bracelet, elle le pensait mort …

H- (en larmes) "Oh Nathan, tu es vivant! Tu m'a fait tellement peur !!! Je … je … je croyais ne jamais te revoir, je vivais un cauchemar éveillée!"  
N- "Comme tu me l'a si bien dit, je ne compte aller nulle part … en tout cas, pas sans toi! Je t'aime Haley et je ne voulais pas t'effrayer mais il fallait que je les sauve, tu comprends?"  
H- "Oui, je comprends, et c'est pour cela que je t'aime !"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chez Peyton

Peyton était assise sur son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Totalement abasourdie par les mots de sa "meilleure amie".

P- (pour elle-même): "Je n'ai rien fait pourtant, j'ai juste voulu être honnête avec elle … Que fallait-il que je fasse ? Je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon père, il m'avait dit de suivre mon cœur. Et mon cœur me mène à Lucas … Que pouvais-je faire? Lui mentir à nouveau, lui cacher les sentiments que j'ai pour ne pas la faire souffrir, pour la préserver? Mais qui va me préserver, moi? Qui va faire s'atténuer la douleur que je ressens ? Pas elle …"

Soudain, elle sursauta. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas seule …

P- "Toi?"  
??? — "Bon, ça y est, t'as fini de pleurnicher? On peut passer maintenant à la version Peyton-plus-rigolote-et-qui-se-morfond-pas?"  
P- "Oh, hey ca va hein, pour les remarques du genre, tu peux dégager, je me passe bien de toi"  
??? — "Bouboubouhhhhhhhhhhh la pauvre petite Peyton est malheureuse … et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleurniche encore toute seule dans sa chambre ?"  
P- "Brooke … Elle a mis un terme à notre amitié"  
???- "Hahaha !! Et pourquoi donc encore ? Non me dis pas, je le sais ! Et alors, à quoi ca te sert de pleurer? Ca va pas la calmer et ca va pas arranger les choses ! De toute façon, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. La première fois, je suis d'accord, tu avais merdé mais là ma chère, tu as fait les choses dans les règles! Et on ne peut pas te reprocher d'avoir des sentiments pour Lucas, ce n'est quand même pas ta faute, c'est bien prouvé d'ailleurs: les sentiments, ca ne se contrôle pas ! Bon, bon, bon, tu va faire quoi alors?  
P- "Comment ca, "je vais faire quoi"? Mais je vais rien faire, j'ai rien à faire! Elle ne veut plus me parler!"  
???- "Mais quelle cruche! Je ne te parle pas de Brooke! Tu viens de le dire toi-même: pourquoi tu aurais du te taire? Qui va te préserver toi? Eh bien moi, j'ai une réponse et qu'elle te plaise ou non, la voici: la seule personne qui s'est jamais souciée de toi, celle qui a tout fait pour te préserver, qui a tout fait pour que tu ailles, cette personne, ma chère, ce n'est pas ta prétendue meilleure amie, cette personne c'est Lucas !"  
P- "Lucas ou le sujet de la discorde …"  
???- "Maintenant, tu va ouvrir bien grand tes écoutilles, et tu va me prêter attention: Lucas, l'éternel problème Lucas. Il n'y avait vraiment que Brooke et toi pour être aveugles à ce point! Bien sûr que tu as des sentiments pour lui, bien sûr qu'ils ne se sont jamais atténués, bien sûr que tu les as caché pour ne plus la faire souffrir! Maintenant, ils ont ressurgi! Béni soit Jake et sa psychanalyse, nom d'un chien! Combien de temps encore allais-tu en souffrir! Ca crève les yeux que tu l'aimes, ca crève les yeux qu'il est important pour toi. Cet été que vous avez passé tous les deux, les mots que tu lui a susurré à la bibliothèque pendant la fusillade … Tu peux le nier autant que tu le veux, ma chère, je le sais, MOI, je sais tout ce que tu ressens pour lui depuis si longtemps et je suis vraiment heureuse que ce soit enfin sorti ! Maintenant, il faut lui dire …"  
P- "Non mais ca va pas ??? Je ne peux pas lui dire, c'est le copain de Brooke"  
??? — "Euh, soyons claires hein: elle t'a giflée! Elle t'en a mis une, bon sang! Alors déjà que j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu ne réagissais pas, mais maintenant c'est bon hein ! Elle a mis un terme à votre amitié, tant mieux! Comme on dit, vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagnée ! Pense juste un peu à LUI! Il a le droit à la vérité, il a le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe: que ce soit dans ta tête, dans ton cœur, et avec Brooke. Il a toujours été présent pour toi, il a même risqué sa vie pour te sortir de cette satanée école, il a le DROIT de savoir ! Et puis, tu crois quoi? Qu'elle va se gêner pour lui dire ELLE? Elle racontera ca à sa sauce et qui sait, elle lui demandera peut-être même de ne plus jamais te voir! C'est ça que tu veux? Le perdre … à nouveau?"

Peyton qui avait baissé les yeux durant tout le sermon releva d'un coup la tête et toisa l'ange de la mort qui lui servait de conscience:

P- "Alors ça, pas question ! C'est le seul qui ne m'a pas abandonné …"

TBC


	2. Amitiés

Amitié

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

Peyton- Qui ça peut bien être ?  
Ange de la mort- (s'approchant de la fenêtre pour voir qui sonnait) Hohooooo, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!  
Peyton — Qu'est-ce que … ? (s'approchant de la fenêtre à son tour) Ooooh, mon dieu non, pas lui !  
Ange de la mort — Héhé, on dirait que le sujet de la discorde est venu tout seul sans qu'on ait eu besoin de l'appeler, allez, bouge, va lui ouvrir  
Peyton — Efface ce sourire malicieux de ton visage, je ne vais pas lui ouvrir, je ne suis pas prête à l'affronter maintenant ! J'ai déjà eu ma dose avec Brooke!  
Ange de la mort — A croire que tu ne retiendra jamais ce que je te dis! Il faut que tu lui dise, par honnêteté pour lui, et puis, tu viens bien de dire que tu ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre, non?  
Peyton — Oui mais là … maintenant … C'est rapide !!!  
Ange de la mort (regardant toujours par la fenêtre) — Eh bien, je crois qu'il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et qu'il n'a pas encore appris la leçon que lui a faite Papa …  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Ange de la mort — Il monte en ce moment même …

Elle disparut aussi vite. Peyton se mit à jurer pour elle-même, se leva de son lit, alla voir à la fenêtre. Sa conscience n'avait pas menti, Lucas était entré! Elle fit trois fois le tour de la chambre et finit par se rasseoir sur son lit.

Lucas — (depuis le moitié des escaliers) Pey?

Elle se releva d'un bond, s'approcha de la salle de bains pour s'y cacher.

Ange de la mort — (qui venait de ré-apparaître assise sur son bureau) Pathétique !  
Peyton — Oh ca va hein, ferme la toi!  
Lucas — (passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte) C'est à moi que tu parles?

Peyton devint écarlate et jeta un regard plein de haine à sa conscience qui claqua des doigts et disparut aussitôt

Peyton — Euh … non, du tout … enfin si … euh, j'veux dire NON bien sûr! Excuse moi mais je suis un peu perturbée pour l'instant, j'aimerais rester seule si ca ne …

Lucas s'était approché d'elle, il se trouvait maintenant à peine à quelques centimètres d'elle … Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. "Pourvu qu'il ne l'entende pas, mon dieu !!!" se dit-elle. Il approcha la main près de son visage, retira sa mèche si bien apprêtée pour le mariage qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plutôt et essuya une larme sur sa joue.

Lucas — Tu as pleuré … Que se passe-t-il Pey?

Peyton prit sa main, leva les yeux vers lui … Ses yeux croisèrent le regard bleu profond de Lucas, elle pâlit … Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se regarder intensément, main dans la main. Soudain, Peyton retira la sienne et s'éloigna de lui. Quand elle se retourna vers son bureau, elle vit son ego-ange-de-la mort qui lui faisait signe de se lancer

Peyton — Fiche moi la paix …  
Lucas — Mais …  
Peyton (toujours de dos) — Je veux dire, laisse-moi Luke, j'ai juste besoin d'être seule …  
Lucas — Ecoute moi bien Peyton, je vois bien que tu ne va pas bien. Je le sens, je le vois, je le sais … Je t'ai promis d'être toujours là pour toi et je le serai. Notre amitié compte beaucoup pour moi et si tu ne vas pas bien, je veux que tu m'en parle, je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider

Peyton fixait toujours son bureau désormais vide. Ses larmes se remirent à ruisseler sur ses joues.

Peyton — Mais tu ne pourra pas toujours être là pour moi, si? Je sais que tu va partir, que tu va me laisser toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas tenir ta promesse … Maintenant, je t'en prie, va-t-en, laisse-moi …  
Lucas — Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas ! Pourquoi ne tiendrais-je pas ma promesse? Retourne-toi Peyton, dis-moi en face pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille!

Peyton prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à faire face à l'homme qui lui chamboulait le cœur depuis le jour même où elle l'avait rencontré.

Lucas — Tu pleures encore ! Tu me demande de partir, mais ça te fait mal ! Que se passe-t-il? C'est à propos de ta dispute avec Brooke?  
Peyton —Je … je ne veux pas en parler … je veux juste que tu partes … s'il te plait …

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit à bout de force. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Lucas — Parle-moi … Je ne partirai pas … Quoi que tu dise, je resterai! Je t'en ai fait la promesse Peyton! Tu sais que je tiens toujours ma parole!  
Peyton — Luke … Cette fois, tu ne pourra pas, crois-moi !  
Lucas — Arrête de pleurer, et rends-toi à l'évidence. Je suis là pour toi, je serai toujours là pour toi, coûte que coûte. Tu te rappelles l'été dernier, ce qu'on s'est promis? Ce sera toujours là, ce "toi et moi" … Ca le sera toujours Peyton, je le promets !

Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait pas reculer, il ne la laisserai pas …

Peyton — Brooke et moi, c'est fini, Luke …  
Lucas — Voyons Peyton, ce n'est pas possible !!! Tu dramatises enfin ! Rien ne peut vous fâcher au point de ne plus vous parler … à moins que … (il réfléchit) Peyton ?  
Peyton — Luke, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir à te dire ça, je sais que tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça, mais tu ne me laissera pas tant que je ne te l'aurais pas dit … Brooke et moi, c'est fini Luke … C'est fini pour la même raison que la première fois …  
Lucas — J'ai peur de ne pas bien te suivre là … Ne me dis pas que c'est juste à cause du baiser de la bibliothèque ??? Je lui ai bien expliqué pourtant … Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui ré-expliquer, elle comprendra !!! Tu ne dois pas te mettre dans un état pareil pour ça ! Elle comprendra que tu …  
Peyton (mettant son doigt sur cette bouche qu'elle avait tant envie d'embrasser) — Chuuuut, Luke, écoute-moi, tu n'as pas compris …

Elle se releva, alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre et regarda au dehors. Ce qu'elle allait lui dire, elle ne pouvait le faire en le regardant face à face, elle ne pouvait l'avoir près d'elle quand elle allait enfin lui dire ce que son cœur criait depuis tant de mois.

Peyton — Je t'aime encore Luke … ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer … Voilà pourquoi Brooke et moi, c'est terminé et bien terminé.

Lucas se laissa à son tour tomber sur le lit de sa meilleure amie …

TBC


	3. Aveu

Aveu

Peyton se décida, après quelques instants de calme plat, à détourner son regard de la fenêtre et à le poser sur celui qui était, quelques secondes auparavant encore, son meilleur ami… Comment leur amitié allait-elle pouvoir résister à cela ? Maudite soit sa conscience, le dire à Lucas, c'était la meilleure façon de le perdre … Mais il était trop tard pour reculer, elle venait d'amorcer la bombe, il fallait maintenant qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Lucas s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, il avait baissé les yeux et se tenait la tête entre les mains. Elle le connaissait maintenant assez pour savoir que ca n'augurait rien de bon …

Peyton — Luke … Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Il releva les yeux vers elle. Il semblait incroyablement triste.

Lucas — Je t'écoute bien sûr …  
Peyton — Ce weekend, je suis allée voir Jake. Tout se passait tellement bien. Tu sais à quel point il m'a manqué … Je … Je … Je voulais rester à Savannah avec lui, avec Jenny … Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, Luke …  
Lucas — Je … Je … Je suis désolé Peyt mais je ne comprends pas du tout en quoi ca concerne ce que tu viens de me dire … Je … Tu viens bien de me dire que tu m'aimais ?  
Peyton — Oui, Luke, c'est ce que je viens de te dire …  
Lucas — Aaaaah … Ca y est, je comprends mieux ! Tu veux me dire, que tu aimes Jake, que tu va quitter Tree Hill pour vivre avec lui et tu me dis que tu m'aimes … comme un ami … et que tu es désolée de me laisser mais que c'est lui que tu aimes comme … l'homme de ta vie ?

Peyton vit là une échappée… Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux! Si elle voulait mettre à l'abri son amitié avec Lucas, elle devait faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait avec Brooke: se taire !!! Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, il continuait:

Lucas (il avait rebaissé la tête) — Tu sais, Pey, je comprends très bien que Jake te manque énormément… Je sais que tu as eu des sentiments pour lui que tu n'avais jamais eu pour personne auparavant …  
Ange de la mort (qui venait de réapparaître affalée sur la chaise de bureau, les pieds sur le bureau même) — Le pauvre, si il savait … Héhé !  
Lucas - … Je sais aussi que ces sentiments n'ont jamais disparu, et que tu l'aimes du plus profond de ton cœur …  
Ange de la mort — Mais oui, tout à fait !!!  
Lucas - … Je peux comprendre ça Pey … Mais ne me demande pas de te comprendre quand tu dis que tu veux partir, tout quitter ici, rien que pour lui ! (il releva les yeux vers elle) Je ne veux pas que tu parte !

Peyton-ange-de-la-mort et Peyton se retournèrent en même temps sur Lucas, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte … Que venait-il de dire ???

Ange de la mort — Magnifique preuve d'amour …  
Lucas — Ne me regarde pas ainsi, on dirait que tu n'as pas confiance en nous … pas confiance en moi … Tu ne comprends donc pas ??? J'ai besoin de toi Peyton, j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie !!! Parfois, quand je ne vais pas bien, il me suffit juste de t'entre-apercevoir pour me sentir mieux … Ton sourire, c'est parfois le seul soleil de mes jours …  
Ange de la mort — Ben dis donc !!! Il y va pas par le dos de la cuillère lui !!! Quand je pense qu'il y a deux minutes, tu étais prête à lui confirmer que c'était Jake que tu aimais … Bon on va reprendre ce dialogue à ma façon … Tout va bien se passer ma chère, dans quelques instants, le beau Lucas saura quels sont nos sentiments pour lui …  
Lucas — Non, tu ne peux pas partir … tu ne peux pas me laisser … stp …

Cette phrase décida Peyton à écouter son égo-ange-de-la-mort. Elle opina de la tête pour que sa conscience l'aide à franchir ce pas difficile.

Peyton- Luke …  
Ange-de-la-mort: Tu te gourres mon vieux, je n'irai pas rejoindre Jake, car je ne l'aime pas !

Peyton se tourna vers sa conscience l'air courroucé …

Ange de la mort — (en haussant les épaules) Ben quoi ? (sourire angélique)  
Peyton — Lucas … Je … je pense … tu m'as mal comprise tout à l'heure … Je … Je ne compte partir nulle part … et … oui, c'est vrai, je suis allée voir Jake … et oui j'ai imaginé pouvoir rester vivre avec lui là-bas … mais ce n'était pas possible Luke, il n'a pas accepté … Enfin, je veux dire … Oh la la la, tout ça est très compliqué à expliquer …

Lucas se leva, il s'approcha de Peyton, la prit par les épaules.

Lucas — Tu sais Peyton, s'il n'a pas voulu que tu restes avec lui, c'est le plus grand des idiots ! Comment ne peut-il pas se rendre compte de la fille géniale que tu es? Tu es la petite amie rêvée de tous … Pleine de joie, pleine de surprises … et tellement belle … Regarde toi, même sortie de tes éternels jeans et t-shirts punk, tu es … magnifique !  
Ange de la mort — Si ca continue, tu n'auras plus besoin de te déclarer: il le fera à ta place !!! (elle éclata de rire) Bon assez perdu de temps … Explique pourquoi Jake ne voulait plus que tu restes …  
Peyton — (elle s'éloigna de Lucas et s'assit sur le lit) Lucas, il m'aimait … il m'aime toujours je pense … Mais … C'est moi qui ne l'aime pas autant que je le pensais … (elle releva la tête vers lui, il avait l'air abasourdi) … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne le savais même pas moi-même … Je parle dans mon sommeil … et, alors que je dormais dans ses bras … j'ai dit que j'aimais une autre personne … Oh bien sûr, quand il m'en a parlé, j'ai bien entendu nié tout ça, j'étais moi-même persuadée d'avoir retrouvé l'homme de ma vie ! Mais il m'a renvoyé ici, il m'a demandé de sonder mon cœur et de voir ce que j'y trouvais …  
Ange de la mort — C'est pas trop mal dit finalement … même si tu traînes pour arriver au même point où je voulais arriver ! Dis-lui que tu l'aimes maintenant! Soulage toi de ce poids que tu portes désormais depuis des mois ! Avoue-lui … avoue-lui que c'est lui que tu aimes, lui que tu as toujours aimé ! Allez !  
Peyton — Et c'est toi que je trouve dans mon cœur, Luke … Toi et uniquement toi!

L'Ange de la mort sourit à Peyton, lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut. N'obtenant de Lucas qu'un silence qui se prolongeait, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers lui, elle entreprit de briser cette attente par une explication:

Peyton — Ces sentiments, je peux l'avouer maintenant, ils sont là depuis toujours … enfin, plus précisément depuis le jour où l'on s'est recontrés. Je les ai combattus tant bien que mal, je les ai refoulés, car je savais que Brooke t'aimait et qu'elle t'aime toujours aujourd'hui … Et … je veux juste être honnête … envers toi, envers Brooke, envers Jake mais surtout … envers moi ! Ce baiser à la bibliothèque, je t'ai expliqué que ca ne signifiait rien, que j'étais faible à cet instant là et que c'est pour cela que je t'ai dit ces choses … C'était vrai, Luke, je ne t'ai pas totalement menti: j'étais faible et j'ai laissé parler mon cœur … Je ne peux plus cacher ça, Lucas, j'ai l'impression d'être passée à coté de ma vie depuis ce jour où je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on en reste là pour ne pas faire souffrir Brooke … J'ai sacrifié mon amour pour mon amitié … Et depuis l'été dernier, j'ai gagné ton amitié … C'est merveilleux de pouvoir compter sur toi, de savoir que tu es là pour moi, de vivre tant de beaux moments avec toi … mais tout ca ne me donne envie que d'une chose: vivre une histoire d'amour avec toi ! Combien de fois ne me suis-je pas dit que je pourrais être vraiment heureuse avec toi? Que toutes les choses que je fais dans ma vie, je voudrais pouvoir les partager avec toi? Je voudrais que tu me serres dans tes bras, que tu me dises des mots d'amour, je voudrais passer la nuit à tes cotés, et me réveiller le matin près de toi … Je veux toutes ces choses … Je t'aime Lucas !

Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux vers son meilleur ami, mais surtout vers celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Il s'était retourné vers la fenêtre et regardait désormais la même rue qu'elle regardait quelques minutes auparavant.

Peyton — Luke … Je t'en prie … Dis quelque chose …

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

Lucas — Je suis vraiment désolé Pey, mais c'est Brooke que j'aime …

TBC


	4. Hystérie

Hystérie

Peyton s'était attendue à cette réponse. Mais rien qu'à l'entendre, lui, l'homme de ses rêves, la prononcer, cela lui fit un choc. Elle resta là à le regarder quelques secondes …

"Alors voilà le dénouement de cette histoire … tous ces mois à attendre, à souffrir, à espérer … pour cette conclusion: "il aime Brooke" pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond, s'approcha de lui

Peyton — Ok, fin de la conversation. Tu peux partir maintenant, je veux être seule, c'est ce que je t'ai demandé tout à l'heure, maintenant que tu sais, tu peux partir!  
Lucas — Mais …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle le poussait déjà dehors, et refermait la porte sur lui. Elle entendit qu'il descendait les escaliers et la porte d'entrée claqua. Peyton, toujours adossée à la porte de sa chambre, s'écroula et se remit à pleurer …

You're gone from here  
Soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
'cos everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right

Chez Lucas

Karen et Brooke étaient assises à la table de la cuisine. Karen qui venait d'apprendre le différend qui opposaient désormais les deux ex-meilleures amies venait de proposer à Brooke de revenir vivre chez eux le temps qu'elle trouve un autre endroit.

Karen — Tu sais, je te dirais bien de venir t'installer ici pour toujours, mais avec l'arrivée du bébé, je ne sais pas si cela va être assez grand pour nous quatre.  
Brooke — Non, Karen, vous êtes adorable, mais je ne voudrais de toute façon pas vivre ici pour toujours … Le jour où je vivrai avec Lucas pour de bon, ce sera dans notre appartement, à New York City !

Karen grimaça. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait pour le moment, elle ne pouvait imaginer Lucas aller vivre loin d'elle. Elle avait désormais plus que jamais besoin de lui. Lucas entra à ce moment là. Il avait l'air affreusement malheureux.

Brooke (agressive) — Où étais-tu?  
Lucas (fuyant) — Je …  
Brooke — Tu es allé LA voir hein? C'est ça hein? Et surtout ne me mens pas, je te connais, tu sais, je sais quand tu me mens!  
Lucas — Pourquoi cet interrogatoire? Je ne t'ai même encore rien dit! Qui veux-tu que je sois allé voir? Je suis passé chez Nate et Hales … Je voulais voir si il allait bien … enfin surtout si Haley s'était remise du choc.  
Brooke (se blotissant contre lui) — Je suis désolée de m'être emportée … Je … Je voulais juste … Je veux que tu ne voies plus Peyton!  
Karen — Oh!

Brooke et Lucas se retournèrent vers Karen.

Karen — Oh, pardon, excusez-moi de vous avoir écouté et surtout de vous avoir interrompu …  
Lucas — Que se passe-t-il maman?  
Karen — Non, ce n'est rien, c'est juste que la remarque de Brooke est … comment dire … absurde !  
Brooke (se retournant l'air interrogateur vers sa belle-mère) — Absurde? Vous venez bien de me dire que vous me compreniez?  
Karen — Je ne t'ai pas dit que je te comprenais Brooke … Je t'ai dit que tu étais la bienvenue ici, ce qui n'est sensiblement pas la même chose!   
Lucas — Je ne comprends pas … De quoi parlez-vous?  
Karen — Lucas, chéri, peux-tu stp aller décrocher, je pense que le téléphone sonne.

Lucas quitta la pièce soulagé d'échapper quelques instants à cette situation. Elle venait de lui demander de ne plus voir Peyton … mais à ce stade, Peyton ne risquait pas de vouloir encore le voir. Finalement, les choses se mettaient en place d'elles-mêmes. Dans la cuisine, les deux femmes profitaient de la courte absence de Lucas pour mettre les choses au clair

Brooke — Mais enfin Karen, que ne comprenez-vous pas? Je ne veux plus qu'il la voit, je ne veux plus qu'il lui parle !!! Elle essaie de me piquer mon copain!  
Karen — Ecoute, Brooke, je ne connais pas bien Peyton, mais je la connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas une fille qui ferait cela! De plus, tu ne peux pas les empêcher de se voir … ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre!  
Brooke (hurlant presque) — Justement! Je ne veux pas qu'il ait besoin d'elle! Je veux qu'il ait besoin de moi! Qu'elle ait besoin de lui et qu'elle ne l'ait plus à ses cotés pour tous ses problèmes ridicules, voilà ce que JE VEUX !  
Karen — Mon dieu, Brooke, tu ne dois pas être jalouse de leur amitié …  
Brooke — Mais elle l'aime ! Elle le veut! Et je la connais, elle fera tout pour me le prendre!  
Karen (haussant elle aussi le ton) — Maintenant ça suffit, Brooke, ce sont des caprices d'enfant gâtée! Ce n'est pas d'un jouet dont tu parles, Brooke, c'est de mon fils!

Lucas ré-apparut dans la pièce. Il avait tout écouté de la pièce voisine et était abasourdi par la réaction des deux femmes. Brooke d'abord, parce qu'elle semblait hystérique à propos de cette histoire. Sa mère ensuite, il savait qu'elle adorait Brooke et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle la remettait ainsi à sa place.

Brooke (toujours aussi agressive) — Qui étais-ce au téléphone? Etais-ce ta précieuse petite Peyton? Je suppose qu'elle t'appelait parce qu'elle a ENCORE besoin de toi!  
Lucas (s'approchant tendrement de Brooke) — Voyons Brooke, calme-toi … Ce n'était pas Peyton. C'était Rachel. Elle nous demande de passer la voir à l'hôpital, elle veut nous parler à tous.  
Brooke — Il n'est pas question qu'on y aille si Peyton y va!  
Lucas — Du calme, pretty girl, elle m'a bien précisé que Peyton avait décliné l'invitation.

Il attrapa sa veste et prit sa petite amie par la main. Toujours boudeuse, elle finit par céder et l'accompagna dehors. Karen, abasourdie par la crise de nerfs que venait de piquer sa belle-fille, s'assit à la table et hocha la tête …

Au Karen's Café

Deb était derrière le comptoir et préparait du café. Elle était assez perturbée car Dan était de l'autre coté de la rue et la dévisageait depuis des heures. Pour la mémoire de Keith, elle avait du lui avouer qu'elle avait tenter de le tuer mais elle savait que cela n'allait pas s'arrêter là et qu'il ne la laisserai pas tranquille. La porte du café s'ouvrit, elle sursauta. C'était Karen qui entrait l'air furibond.

Karen — Non, mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, celui-là? Il va effrayer les clients avec son air diabolique!  
Deb — Karen, calme-toi, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé! Et … c'est normal qu'il soit là, je pense même qu'il va y être tous les jours désormais … Je lui ai dit Karen! Pour Keith … pour la tentative d'assassinat!  
Karen — Oh mon dieu! Debbie, tu es folle? Ta vie est en danger maintenant !

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les deux femmes sursautèrent ensemble et se retournèrent pour voir qui entrait. Elles aperçurent une Peyton, les yeux bouffis, le chignon tout défait, un blouson en cuir sur sa superbe robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Karen (triste) — Peyton …  
Peyton — Je … Lucas et Brooke ne sont pas là, n'est-ce pas?  
Karen (lui prit les mains) — Non, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont partis à l'hôpital voir Rachel.  
Peyton — Oui, je sais, j'en ai profité … Je voulais …  
Karen — Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé Peyton, Brooke m'a raconté …  
Peyton — Et Lucas?  
Karen — Lucas ne le sait pas encore …  
Peyton — Il est passé tout à l'heure à la maison, je lui ai tout dit!  
Karen (marmonnant) — Le sale petit menteur !  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Karen — Non … rien! Tu sais Peyton, Brooke est ma belle-fille et je l'adore! Mais je trouve que ce que tu as fait est très courageux!  
Peyton — Courageux … (les larmes se remirent à perler sur ses joues) … peut-être … mais il ne m'aime pas … et … et j'ai perdu mes deux meilleurs amis sur une heure de temps !  
Karen — Oh bien sûr que si, il t'aime! A sa façon, mais il t'aime! Je le vois dans ses yeux!  
Peyton — Oui … je sais … (sanglotant de plus belle) … comme une véritable amie qui a gâché à tout jamais la belle amitié qui nous liait tous les trois !  
Karen — Non, il t'aime Peyton … Comme il t'aimait quand il t'a rencontré, avec de vrais sentiments d'amour. Seulement, il faut te rendre compte que ces sentiments qu'il a pour toi ne sont pas aussi forts que ceux qu'il a désormais pour Brooke! Il t'a aimé de toutes ses forces, mais vous avez jeté l'éponge tous les deux ! Petit à petit, il a appris à aimer Brooke … C'est aussi simple que cela …  
Peyton — Vous avez raison … Ecoutez, je vais m'en aller maintenant, je ne voudrais pas tomber sur eux … Pourriez-vous svp lui remettre ceci?

Peyton sortit une lettre de sa poche et la remit à Karen. Elle lui sourit et ajouta "En toute discrétion bien sûr". Karen acquiesa. Peyton sortit du café en courant.

Deb- La pauvre … Je l'aime bien cette jeune fille, quand elle sortait avec Nathan elle faisait toujours attention à lui, qu'il ne lui manque de rien … Elle se coupait en quatre pour lui … C'est la belle-fille rêvée …  
Karen — Je l'apprécie énormément également: rien que pour ce qu'elle vient de faire: m'ouvrir son cœur et surtout se sacrifier pour le bien de ses amis ! Bon maintenant, il faut que j'appelle …

Karen sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son fils.

Karen — "Lucas Eugene Scott, je veux que tu rappliques au Karen's Café dans les 10 minutes qui suivent … et je veux que tu vienne seul!"

Sept minutes plus tard, Lucas franchissait la porte à bout de souffle. Il savait trop bien que quand sa mère employait ses deux prénoms, ca risquait de chauffer.

Lucas — Maman, j'ai fait le plus rapidement que j'ai pu …  
Karen (le coupant) — Je viens de voir Peyton …  
Lucas — Maman, si je ne l'ai pas dit à Brooke, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'imagine plus de choses qu'elle ne s'en imagine déjà et …  
Karen — Peu importe, tu mène ta vie comme bon te semble …  
Lucas — Mais alors, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir si rapidement? Et pourquoi tout seul?  
Karen — Elle m'a remis cela pour toi (elle lui tendit la lettre) et je voulais que tu la lise directement

Lucas ouvrit la lettre et commença sa lecture. Après de longues minutes, les deux femmes le regard fixé sur lui, il releva la tête … Il pleurait!


	5. Chapter 5

Parce qu'on n'est pas préparé à tout.

Karen arracha la lettre des mains de son fils.

Karen — Je peux?

Lucas acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Il s'assit, la tête entre les mains, sanglotant. Karen entreprit la lecture de la lettre qui mettait son fils dans un tel état.

Karen (murmurant) — Oh mon dieu … (une larme roula sur sa joue) Que va-tu faire Lucas?  
Lucas — J'aime Brooke, maman, je veux faire son bonheur. Alors je vais faire la seule chose que j'ai à faire, ignorer ce que je viens de lire.  
Karen — Tu es maître de ta vie, mais je pense que tu te trompes …  
Lucas — Je sais ce que tu penses, mais oublie ça, j'aime Brooke et je veux la rendre heureuse

Flashback

A l'hôpital, devant la chambre de Rachel

Nathan — Hey les tourtereaux, vous allez bien?  
Brooke — C'est plutot à vous qu'il faut poser la question … Comment surmontez-vous cette lune de miel manquée?  
Haley — Ooh, la lune de miel, ce n'est pas si important que cela … Ce qui compte, c'est que nous soyons tous en vie …  
Lucas — C'est vrai, et puis, (fait un clin d'œil à son frère) on peut dire que Nate nous a bien fait peur à tous !!!  
Nathan — Eh oui, mais que veux-tu, j'ai l'âme d'un sauveur moi! Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure?  
Brooke — Ah, il est bien passé chez vous alors!  
Haley (regardant Brooke d'un air sceptique) — Bien sûr qu'il est passé chez nous, pourquoi tu nous demandes ca?  
Brooke — Non, pour rien …

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre de Rachel et leur permit d'entrer. Juste avant de passer la porte, Nathan fit un clin d'œil soutenu à Lucas. Micro était déjà aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Rachel — Bonjour à tous, je vous ai fait venir ici, car j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire … Je suis contente que vous soyez tous venus … Je sais qu'entre nous, ca s'est plutot mal passé au départ, mais maintenant, je vous considère tous comme mes amis, et j'ai une importante nouvelle à partager avec vous. Je suis enceinte … de Cooper.

Tous se regardèrent sans oser rien dire. Nathan se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Nathan — Ca veut dire quoi? Que toi et Cooper, vous allez être ensemble, élever un petit bout?  
Rachel — Non Nathan, ca ne veut pas dire ca! Cooper ne veut pas entendre parler de ce bébé et de moi non plus par la même occasion … On peut dire que ton oncle n'assume pas vraiment ses erreurs! Et je ne suis pas non plus prête à assumer les erreurs pour deux… Je ne veux pas de ce bébé… Je suis trop jeune, je suis seule, et je ne peux pas l'assumer …  
Brooke — Alors Rachel, que veux-tu nous dire par là? Que tu vas avorter?  
Rachel — Oui, je compte avorter. Pour moi, pour lui, pour le bébé … Mais je voulais savoir, avant de tuer ainsi une vie, si aucun d'entre vous ne voudrait de ce bébé?

Ils s'exclamèrent tous en même temps "Oooooooh!!!"  
Rachel — Je sais que ca peut vous paraître bizarre comme proposition, mais je suis contre l'avortement … et je me dis que vous, vous êtes en couple, vous aurez peut-être envie d'accueillir un petit bout dans votre vie … Je ne sais pas, je demande, juste au cas où …

Ils promirent tous d'y réfléchir et sortirent de la chambre.

Haley — C'est absolument fou! D'abord, comment Cooper n'a-t-il pas pensé à se protéger? C'est affreux, tu imagines, elle a 17 ans ! Quel fardeau elle doit porter toute seule!  
Lucas — Je crois qu'on peut compter sur Micro pour la protéger et l'aider… Ce qui me semble totalement fou, c'est qu'elle nous donne son bébé ainsi … comme on donnerait une chemise!  
Brooke — Ca n'a rien à voir Lucas, elle nous fait confiance, et elle ne veut pas le tuer … C'est vraiment beau comme geste.  
Lucas — Non, ce n'est pas beau Brooke, on a le même âge qu'elle, je ne vois pas ce qui fait qu'on est plus apte qu'elle à avoir ce bébé…  
Brooke — On est ensemble, à deux, voilà la différence !!!! D'ailleurs, ca donne à réfléchir, je le veux bien moi ce bébé, ca renforcerait notre couple, qu'en penses-tu?

Fin du flashback

Karen — Je suis d'accord, Lucas, tu dois tout faire pour la rendre heureuse … mais toi, es-tu heureux?

Re-flashback (oui je préviens, c'est la fic aux flashbacks)

Chez Nathan et Haley

Nathan et Haley sont assis sur leur canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Haley n'est pas encore tout à fait remise du choc. TOC TOC TOC (on frappe à la porte)

Nathan — Laisse Hales, je vais ouvrir…  
Il se trouve nez à nez avec son frère. Il a le visage des mauvais jours, on dirait même qu'il a pleuré.  
Nathan — Lucas?  
Lucas — Nate, je suis passé voir comment vous alliez … Je veux dire … J'espère que Hales s'est remise du choc et que tu n'a pas attrapé la crève …  
Nathan — Entre!  
Haley (qui lui fait une place sur le canapé) — Que se passe-t-il, Luke?  
Lucas (s'assied à coté de Haley) — Rien, je venais voir si vous alliez bien …  
Haley — Non, ca, j'avais compris … Je te demande Lucas, ce qui ne va pas pour toi …  
Lucas — Je reviens de chez Peyton …  
Nathan et Haley (en chœur) — Il est arrivé quelque chose à Peyton?  
Lucas — Je vous sens un peu à cran là … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait arrivé quelque chose à Peyton?  
Haley — Tu as l'air si triste Luke …  
Lucas — Elle vient de me dire qu'elle m'aimait … qu'elle m'avait toujours aimé en fait … qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de m'aimer pendant tout ce temps …  
Nathan — Quel bourreau des cœurs, man!  
Haley — Lucas, c'est … tellement … enfin tu sais quoi !!!  
Nathan — Et?  
Lucas — Je lui ai dit que j'aimais Brooke…  
Haley — Luke ?  
Lucas — Je sais, Haley, je sais … mais c'est ainsi, et pas autrement … Je dois rendre Brooke heureuse, je l'aime et je ne veux plus lui faire du mal!

fin du flashback

Lucas — Oui, maman, je suis heureux. J'ai pris ma décision et je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. D'ailleurs, c'est décidé, d'un commun accord, Peyton et moi on ne se voit plus … Brooke va être ravie!  
Karen — Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, Lucas, elle n'a déjà plus que toi!  
Lucas — Elle l'a décidé comme moi …

Il reprit la lettre des mains de sa mère et sortit du café.

Karen (à Deb) — C'est vraiment du gâchis!  
Deb — Il finira peut-être par s'en rendre compte, laisse-le commettre ses erreurs …

Chez Lucas, le soir.

Brooke venait de partir de la maison, elle allait donner un coup de main à Karen au café, "pour la ménager à cause du bébé" disait-elle. Lucas était dans le porche, assis sur les marches, il relisait la lettre de Peyton.

"Luke,

Je viens de te quitter … dans les deux sens du terme. Je viens de mettre un terme à notre début d'histoire car je ne veux pas faire souffrir Brooke. Je t'ai dit ça il y a à peine quelques minutes, et je le regrette déjà … Notre histoire était prometteuse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'arrête mais j'ai du faire un choix … Le choix le plus difficile de ma vie! Je sais que Brooke t'aime et je ne veux pas me mettre entre vous, vous méritez d'être heureux … Elle mérite d'être heureuse, tu mérites d'être heureux et vous méritez d'être heureux ensemble. Tu ne veux pas encore t'en rendre compte, mais elle compte bien plus pour toi que tu ne veux le reconnaître … C'est pour cela que je t'ai laissé aujourd'hui. Car il arrivera un jour où tu te rendras compte que je n'étais qu'une passade et que Brooke est l'amour de ta vie … Je suis heureuse pour vous, malheureuse pour nous …Je te garderai toujours dans mon cœur, et je t'aimerai en silence, pour te laisser la chance d'être heureux"

C'était une lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite quelques instants après leur séparation. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier encore. Elle était venue le trouver sur ce même porche, pour lui dire aurevoir … Ce jour là, il avait eu le cœur brisé, il ne pensait jamais s'en remettre. Il ne s'était pas opposé à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, car il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer aux choix de Peyton Sawyer… Mais s'il avait pu, ce jour-là, il lui aurait crié son amour, comme elle l'avait fait, elle, aujourd'hui. Comment à cette époque-là, avait-elle pu prédire que lui et Brooke allaient former un couple? La lettre continuait sur ce qu'elle avait écrit aujourd'hui après son départ de chez elle:

"Luke,

A nouveau, aujourd'hui, on vient de se quitter. Pas en tant qu'amants, mais en tant qu'amis. Tu sais tout comme moi, que la conversation que l'on vient d'avoir met un terme définitif à notre amitié. Les mots ci-dessus, je tenais à ce que tu les lises un jour. Le jour où je les ai écrit, je ne comptais pas te les faire lire. Je voulais cacher cet amour à jamais. Mais il est là, et je ne peux plus me battre contre mes sentiments. A l'époque, j'étais déjà lucide, je savais que c'était Brooke qui occupait ton cœur, je le savais tout aussi bien aujourd'hui, mais je me devais de te dire la vérité sur moi! Je ne te demande rien, je sais que tu l'aimes et je ne souhaite pas que tu me regardes tous les jours avec pitié. Je ne veux pas de ça. Il nous reste quelques semaines de cours à suivre, on se croisera dans les couloirs, mais je ne tiens pas à continuer de te parler … Cette si belle amitié qu'on avait tous les deux, je l'ai mise en pièces en quelques mots et désormais, elle est terminée. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Luke, je tenais vraiment à toi, bien plus que je ne voulais le croire et c'est pour cela qu'on ne pourra plus jamais être amis comme avant. Je veux que vous soyez heureux toi et Brooke! Je vous souhaite une belle vie!

Tu étais ma famille,  
Adieu"

En relisant les mots, il se remit à pleurer.


	6. Chapter 6

Etat des lieux

Chez Peyton

Peyton était couchée sur son lit, elle dessinait le visage et le buste d'une Peyton mi-elle-même, mi-ange de la mort, avec écrit tout en dessous "What is WRONG, what is RIGHT?", en écoutant Fall Out Boy au plus au volume qu'il était possible. Haley entra, se posta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda son amie un moment. Elle avait l'air, elle aussi, affreusement triste.

Haley — Hum, hum …  
Peyton (relevant la tête pour voir qui venait la déranger) — Oh, c'est toi Hales, comment vas-tu? Remise du choc?  
Haley (s'approchant de son amie et la prenant dans ses bras) — Tu sais que je t'aime Peyton! Tu te tracasses encore pour moi avec tout ce qui t'arrive!  
Peyton (l'air interrogateur) — Bhen tu sais, il m'arrive pas grand-chose à moi … Enfin je veux dire, mon mari dont je viens fraîchement de renouveler le bail (sourit) ne s'est pas jeté d'un pont pour aller sauver deux autres personnes … donc tu vois, comparé à toi, il ne m'arrive rien de vraiment spécial!  
Haley — Comment parviens-tu à encore blaguer? Je sais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui avec Brooke et Lucas ! Tu peux me parler tu sais!  
Peyton — Je sais que je peux t'en parler mais l'histoire est cloturée alors je préfère ne plus en discuter …  
Haley — Peyton, tu l'aimes? Je veux dire, c'est vrai? Tu l'aimes vraiment ?  
Peyton — Oui je l'aime encore …  
Haley — Encore ? Ca veut dire que tu l'as toujours aimé? Mais c'est totalement aberrant cette histoire, je … enfin c'est … Faut que j'y aille mais appelle-moi si tu veux discuter!  
Peyton — Hales, qu'est-ce qui est aberrant?  
Haley — Je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, je dois y aller! Je te vois plus tard, ok? Passe à la maison après le lycée demain, d'accord?  
Peyton (l'air dubitatif) — Okay, je passerai!

Chez Lucas

Quand Haley arriva chez Lucas, elle vit qu'il était assis sous le porche, un papier dans les mains. En s'approchant un peu plus, elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, lui prit le visage et le força à la regarder.

Haley — Luke, que se passe-t-il?  
Lucas — Je … Tiens, lis!

Il lui tendait la lettre de Peyton. Haley se mit à la lire. A la fin de sa lecture, elle souriait. Elle se releva, prit les mains de Lucas et l'aida à se relever. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Haley — Viens, il faut qu'on parle …

Au Karen's Café

Brooke avait décidé de prendre les choses en main, elle servait aux tables, débarrassait, préparait les boissons, bref, ne laissait rien faire à sa belle-mère. Karen commençait à perdre patience, elle ne pouvait même plus se lever pour aller au petit coin sans que Brooke accourre vers elle pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle allait lui apporter … Etant habituée à se charger de tout elle-même et ayant déjà eu du mal à accepter que Deb gère tout avec elle, cette situation commençait à l'agacer au plus haut point.

Karen — Brooke, tu es vraiment adorable, mais je suis à peine enceinte de 12 semaines, je peux tout de même participer à la tenue de mon café! Et puis, quand j'étais enceinte de Lucas j'ai bien du me débrouiller seule donc arrête de me couver comme une vraie mère poule!  
Brooke — Je sais Karen, mais je veux prendre soin de vous !!! Et puis, vous imaginez la chance que vous avez, vous allez accueillir un petit bout dans votre maison!  
Karen — C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance, j'accueille à nouveau un bébé dont je sais pertinemment que le père sera absent!  
Brooke — Je … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Je voulais dire qu'un enfant qui arrive, ca met tellement de joie dans une maison …   
Karen — Je sais Brooke, j'avais compris ce que tu voulais dire … Excuse-moi d'être aussi à cran mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas facile pour moi … J'ai besoin de travailler pour me tranquiliser un peu, donc laisse-moi faire quelque chose, d'accord?  
Brooke — Bien sur!

Elle se remit à la tâche directement, essuya une table quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une Peyton particulièrement génée.

Brooke — Toi ! Que fais-tu ici? Comment oses-tu venir ici?  
Peyton — Je …  
Karen — C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, Brooke! Si tu te souviens bien, elle m'aide à gérer le Tric, j'ai donc besoin d'elle! Et cesse de réagir ainsi, de toute façon, Lucas n'est pas dans le coin!  
Brooke — Je ne veux pas la voir ici!  
Karen — Et bien dans ce cas, tu rentres à la maison, parce que Peyton et moi, nous avons des affaires à régler pour le prochain concert!  
Brooke — Mais …  
Karen — Brooke, j'ai 17 ans de plus que toi, tu ne vas pas me dicter ce que je dois faire ou non! Alors si tu n'es pas contente, vas piquer ta petite crise d'enfant gâtée dehors car Peyton, elle est venue à ma demande et elle restera …  
Peyton — Je ne veux pas poser de problèmes, je reviendrais plus tard si vous voulez, Karen!  
Brooke — Très bonne idée, ou mieux encore, ne remets plus les pieds ici, sale …  
Karen — Brooke ! Ca suffit maintenant! Bon Peyton, viens avec moi, on va s'asseoir là-bas. (Peyton se dirigeait déjà jusque la table et s'y assit)  
Brooke — Karen, je n'arrives pas à croire que vous me fassiez ca!  
Karen — Mais je ne te fais rien, Brooke, je vais juste parler affaires avec Peyton alors arrête là tout de suite cette paranoïa!  
Brooke — Mais elle est venue pour voir Lucas, j'en suis convaincue!  
Karen — Non, Brooke, tu te trompes! Quand je lui ai demandé de passer, elle m'a bien demandé de lui confirmer qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur Lucas …  
Brooke — Je suis sûre que c'est un coup pour vous mettre dans sa poche!  
Karen — Brooke, elle n'essaie pas de me mettre dans sa poche, ou de son côté, parce que je ne suis du côté de personne … Mais arrête de jouer l'enfant! Ici, c'est un endroit public et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de Peyton pour m'aider au Tric, il faudra que tu t'y fasses… ou le mieux est que tu ne viennes plus toi …  
Brooke — Vous me jetez dehors alors que je n'ai pas arrêté de vous aider!  
Karen — Ah non, hein, pas de chantage affectif! Je ne te jette pas dehors, je te dis juste que si tu ne peux pas supporter de la voir, tu peux tout aussi bien aller à la maison vérifier si Lucas y est bien, comme ça tu verras qu'ils ne se retrouveront pas à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre!  
Brooke — Merci pour cette pointe d'ironie, je sais de quel côté vous êtes!

Elle s'en alla en claquant la porte. Karen vint s'asseoir à côté de Peyton qui, tête baissée, regardait ses mains, l'air géné.

Karen — Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Peyton, tu n'as fait qu'avouer ce que tu avais sur le cœur! Ce n'est pas un crime, tu sais! Et même si maintenant, ca te semble être la plus grande erreur de ta vie, tu verras avec le temps que c'est un poids en moins à porter!  
Peyton — Je suis tellement désolée de tout le micmac que j'ai mis dans vos vies …   
Karen — Ne t'inquiète pas, tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre …

Elles continuèrent à parler pendant des heures de cette situation.

Chez Peyton

Peyton rentra épuisée de sa journée. Elle s'affala sur son lit, prit la télécommande de la chaine HIFI, et mit la musique à fond. Alors qu'elle se remuait pour tenter d'enlever sa veste, toujours couchée, elle sentit quelque chose sous elle. Elle se releva et aperçut une petite enveloppe qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture sur cette enveloppe: "Pey" … C'était l'écriture de Lucas!


	7. Chapter 7

Les mots

Peyton attrapa la lettre d'un geste fébrile et regarda de plus près l'écriture. Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien l'écriture de Lucas. Elle releva les yeux et chercha partout dans la pièce. Bien entendu, il n'était pas là … Elle était sortie pendant des heures, et il avait eu tout le loisir de venir déposer cette lettre quand elle n'était pas là. Elle était abasourdie qu'il soit venu lui déposer cela, elle était encore persuadée, quelques minutes auparavant qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais de ses nouvelles et qu'il ne la recontacterait pas. C'est ce qu'elle avait demandé et elle pensait que ca l'arrangerait. Sa surprise était d'autant plus grande. Elle posa la lettre sur son lit, se dirigea vers sa salle de bains.

Ange-de-la-mort (qui venait d'apparaître couchée sur son lit, sur le ventre, les deux jambes en l'air, croisées, la tête entre ses mains, regardant la lettre avec envie) — Ne me dis pas que tu va nous refaire le coup du "Je vais pas la lire, je vais plutôt la jeter dans le feu!"?  
Peyton (passant la tête par la porte de la salle de bains) — Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je ne serais donc jamais débarassée de toi?  
Ange-de-la-mort — Pas tant que tu seras en total désaccord avec ta conscience … C'est-à-dire moi!  
Peyton — J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est ma conscience qui est en désaccord avec moi!  
Ange-de-la-mort — Peu importe, ca revient à la même chose! Bon alors, on regarde ce qu'il y a là-dedans?  
Peyton — Non ce n'est pas la même chose! Moi je ne t'embête pas …  
Ange-de-la-mort — Que tu dis ! Si tu savais comme c'est ennuyant de t'entendre te lamenter sur ton triste sort, de te voir dessiner des choses noires à longueur de journée! Si, tu m'embêtes, et je compte bien remédier à la situation … La première étape, c'est d'ouvrir cette lettre et de voir ce que nous conte le beau Lucas …  
Peyton — Heureusement pour moi, si je ne décides pas d'ouvrir cette lettre, tu ne pourras pas le faire à ma place!  
Ange-de-la-mort — Non mais je peux t'énerver jusqu'à ce que tu ne tiennes plus et que tu sois obligée de l'ouvrir pour que je la ferme!  
Peyton (croise les bras, position de défi) — Alors, ca, je demande à voir… (retourne vers la salle de bains)  
Ange-de-la-mort (chante d'une voix criarde et fausse) "Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Je t'aimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh, comme un fou, comme un roi, comme une star de cinémaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
Peyton (se bouche les oreilles) — Non mais ca va pas la tête? Arrête ca immédiatement!  
Ange-de-la-mort — Même pas dans tes rêves ma chère … Je peux chanter pendant des heures …  
Peyton (se précipite sur la chaine HIFI pour mettre le son à fond) — Tant pis, ils chantent plus fort que toi!  
Ange-de-la-mort — Non, ma chère, tu m'entendras toujours, je suis cette petite voix dans ta tête … Allez un peu de Britney? "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit me babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy oneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee morrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime"  
Peyton — Suffit! C'est bon, tu as gagné, je l'ouvre cette lettre.  
Ange-de-la-mort (sourire angélique) — On m'a toujours dit que j'étais irrésistible!

L'ange de la mort qui lui servait de conscience croisa les bras et prit son air satisfait. Peyton attrappa la lettre, les mains tremblantes et la décacheta. Elle la lut attentivement. A la fin de sa lecture, une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Pey,

Tu viens de me quitter à l'instant. Sur ta décision, on arrête notre histoire ici, maintenant. Notre fabuleuse histoire, celle sur laquelle je misais tout, celle qui me rendait si heureux, tu l'a balayée d'un coup, par une phrase.

Tu viens de me quitter à l'instant et je n'ai rien pu te dire. Tu es partie, ainsi, sans un mot de ma part. J'ai à peine pu te dire que j'étais désolé. C'était les seuls mots qui sont sortis de ma bouche. Que pouvais-je te dire d'autre?

Tu viens de me quitter à l'instant et je suis plus seul que jamais. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire se terminerait alors qu'elle n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de commencer. On aurait pu vivre quelque chose de beau, de vrai, mais tu n'en as pas voulu.

Tu viens de me quitter à l'instant et je me demande vraiment si j'ai compté pour toi. Je me demande si ces baisers échangés t'ont chamboulé le cœur, comme ils ont chamboulé le mien. Les moments passés dans tes bras sont les seuls moments de bonheur que j'ai eu ces derniers temps. Que vais-je devenir sans toi?

Tu viens de me quitter à l'instant et je t'aime de toute âme, de tout mon cœur. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer une personne comme je t'aime toi. Tu es entrée dans ma vie, et tu as tout chamboulé … Je te remercie pour ca. Tu as fait de moi un homme heureux.

Mais qui suis-je maintenant? Sans toi, je ne suis rien. Tu viens de me quitter, mais tu ne peux imaginer tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Ma vie, sans toi, elle s'arrête ici. Mon cœur cesse de battre, car tu n'es plus près de moi. On a vécu quelque chose de court, voir d'inexistant, mais ca a été plus fort que tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Tu es ma raison d'être.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin, je pensais à toi. Tu hantes mes rêves, tu hantes mes pensées, tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes … J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Je m'endors le soir, tu es toujours avec moi, comme tu l'as été toute la journée, en pensées et je te retrouve au pays des rêves où notre histoire est désormais possible. Je la vis pleinement car maintenant, sans toi, je dois la vivre seul. Je vis cet amour seul et je ne désespère pas. Tu existes: l'amour existe: c'est toi!

Tu viens de me quitter en me disant que tu préférais ne pas faire souffrir Brooke. Sais-tu au moins à quel point je souffre, moi, sans toi? Je crois que tu ne peux pas l'imaginer. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Un jour passé sans toi, est un jour gâché. Que vais-je devenir? Je suis sorti avec Brooke par peur de souffrir avec toi. Je n'avais jamais imaginé à quel point je pourrais souffrir sans toi!

Tu viens de me quitter, comme si tout ca n'avait pas compté pour toi. Pourtant, la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de fort, de vrai, et je sais qu'il y a une connexion très forte entre nous. Tu ne peux pas nier l'évidence, tu es faite pour moi, je suis celui qu'il te faut.

Je t'aime Peyton, je n'aime que toi. Tu ne veux plus de moi pour le moment, mais je ferais tout pour que tu reviennes vers moi.

Tu es mienne pour l'éternité.

Lucas"

C'était une lettre qu'il lui avait écrite le jour même où ils s'étaient quitté … ou plutôt où elle l'avait quitté. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lui avait écrit une lettre comme elle lui avait écrit une lettre … Et ses mots … Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les lire encore et encore …

Ange-de-la-mort — Tu vois, quand je te disais que la dernière fois tu avais merdé …  
Peyton — Je ne pensais pas qu'il ressentait ca !!! Je pensais n'être qu'une passade…  
Ange-de-la-mort — C'est du gâchis, cette histoire!  
Peyton — Tu as raison c'est un beau gâchis! 

Elle attrapa sa veste, la ré-enfila et sortit.

Ange-de-la-mort — On va rattraper ca, je pense!

Elle disparut aussitôt.

Chez Lucas

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with   
Nothing left to win  
And nothing else to lose

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

Lucas était allongé sur son lit. Il rêvassait. Il avait le cœur plus léger rien qu'à penser qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait. On frappa à la porte.  
Lucas — Entrez!  
Nathan — Salut Luke! What's up?   
Lucas — Ca peut aller … Et toi?  
Nathan — Ca va pas mal … Je voulais te poser une question entre nous … Que s'est-il passé après que tu sois passé chez Peyton.

Flashback

Lucas venait de se faire mettre dehors de la chambre de Peyton. Il resta tout contre la porte, il essayait d'écouter à l'intérieur. Il l'entendit sangloter. C'en était trop pour lui. Il dévala les escaliers, referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Arrivé à l'air libre, il s'adossa à la porte et se laissa glisser contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, pleurant, assis contre la porte de sa meilleure amie.

Que venait-il de faire? Il le regrettait déjà. Quand ils s'étaient quittés quelques mois auparavant, il s'était juré de tout faire pour reconquérir Peyton. Il se disait qu'ils seraient de nouveau ensemble coûte que coûte. Il avait attendu longtemps, laissant le temps à Peyton de lui pardonner ses erreurs. Puis il y avait eu Jake. Il l'avait détesté mais il lui avait laissé la place pour le bonheur de Peyton … Puis surtout, il s'était rapproché de Brooke. Il avait appris à voir en elle une fille vraiment géniale, pas celle qu'il imaginait être au début. Il avait appris à l'aimer et il avait du batailler pour pouvoir la récupérer. Depuis, ils vivaient tous deux une belle histoire d'amour. Pour Lucas, les sentiments de Peyton étaient bien clairs: elle ne l'avait jamais aimé et le seul qui ait pénétré dans son cœur depuis Nathan, c'était Jake. Mais quand, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui avait dit les mots qu'il avait tant rêvé d'entendre pendant des mois, il ne sut que répondre. Il aimait Brooke et il voulait la rendre heureuse … Elle le méritait. Il était bien avec elle, rien n'avait changé … Pourtant, les mots de Peyton avait tout fait chancelé. Il avait tellement attendu un tel moment qu'il avait fini par se décourager et fini par se dire que ca n'arriverait jamais. Il s'était résigné tout simplement. C'était trop dur pour lui d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Alors il avait laissé tomber. Il l'avait laissée vivre son histoire avec Jake. Il s'était contenté d'être son ami. Il était heureux, simplement parce qu'il était avec elle parfois. Il lui suffisait qu'elle sourie pour qu'il soit bien. Etre son ami avait plein d'avantages. De plus, ils partageaient plein de choses ensemble. C'était sa manière de rester dans sa vie. Il venait peut-être de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie, mais il ne voulait plus faire de mal à Brooke. Il avait eu quelques minutes pour faire son choix … Il l'avait fait, il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

Il resta encore un long moment à pleurer sur le perron de son amie puis se décida à se bouger. Il alla faire quelques paniers au Rivercourt pour se déstresser puis passa voir Nathan et Haley.

Fin du flashback

Lucas — Bah, j'ai flâné, j'avais besoin de réfléchir … Puis je suis passé chez vous!  
Nathan — Tiens, en parlant de passer chez moi, ta petite amie est chez moi en ce moment-même … D'ailleurs, j'ai fui car elle parlait avec Haley de layettes et biberons…  
Lucas — Pardon?

Chez Haley et Nathan

Brooke — Mais puisque je te dis que c'est une très bonne idée!  
Haley — Brooke, je t'adore tu sais, mais avoir un bébé à 17 ans qui d'ailleurs n'est même pas le tien, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est de la folie!  
Brooke — Ce n'est pas de la folie, c'est mûrement réfléchi! J'ai envie de ce bébé!  
Haley — Brooke, on a pas envie d'un bébé comme on a envie d'une glace! Pense aux tracas que ca va être!!! Tu es encore trop jeune!  
Brooke — Mais c'est la chose qu'il nous faut à Lucas et moi pour consolider notre couple!  
Haley — Ecoute, Brooke, je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je ne pense pas que Lucas ait la tête à ca pour le moment!  
Brooke — Oooooh bien sûr, le pauvre petit Lucas doit se remettre de la perte de sa petite Peyton alors il n'a pas la tête à penser à moi et mon bonheur pour le mom…  
Haley — Maintenant ca suffit Brooke! Il pense bien plus à toi et à ton bonheur que tu ne le crois! Même bien trop j'estime! Alors arrête d'être parano! Je dis juste qu'il n'est pas encore remis de la mort de Keith, qu'il doit faire face à la grossesse de sa mère, la fin de l'année scolaire approche et il n'a toujours pas choisi ce qu'il voulait faire … Et effectivement, si tu veux savoir, perdre sa meilleure amie n'est pas la chose la plus facile pour lui non plus !  
Brooke — Et bien, il vivra sans elle! Car sinon, c'est sans moi qu'il vivra!

On frappa à la porte. Haley, contente d'échapper à la conversation pour ne pas dire ce qu'elle pensait, se pressa d'aller ouvrir la porte. Elle trouva une Peyton trempée sur le pas de sa porte.  
Haley — Entre!  
Brooke — Toi! Décidément, tu va partout où je vais!  
Peyton — Non, Brooke, c'est toi que je venais voir!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Vérités

Brooke croisa les bras, elle toisa son ex-meilleure amie. Elle semblait décidée à lui parler coûte que coûte! Plus de tristesse, plus de larmes, elle avait le visage Peyton-Sawyer-la-Déterminée …

Brooke — Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir moi, pourtant!  
Peyton — Je me doute bien de ca, vois-tu! Mais je ne prendrais pas beaucoup de ton temps! Tout à l'heure, je n'étais pas assez forte pour te dire tout ce que j'avais à te dire … mais maintenant je suis prête à ce qu'on parle entre filles civilisées, c'est possible?

Brooke était abasourdie. Peyton avait une telle contenance, une telle assurance… Elle était loin de la fille qu'elle avait insultée quelques heures plus tôt, elle ne geignait plus comme une gamine. Que s'était-il passé aujourd'hui pour qu'elle reprenne ainsi confiance en elle? Ce n'était surement pas Lucas, car elle l'avait surveillé toute la journée …

Brooke — Bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon …  
Haley (s'immiscant dans la conversation) — Bon, ben, je vais vous laisser vous expliquer tranquillement… Brooke, je te confie les clés, tu peux me les ramener au Karen's Café tout à l'heure?  
Brooke — Bien sûr, je t'y rejoins dès que j'ai fini!  
Haley — A demain Peyton, à tantôt Brooke!

Elle quitta rapidement l'appartement pour échapper à la furie des deux jeunes filles. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer et préférait ne pas être là pour ne pas devoir prendre parti. Elle se dirigea vers chez Lucas …

Brooke — Bon, je t'écoute …  
Peyton — Tout à l'heure, tu m'a jetée comme une malpropre, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal Brooke, je voulais juste ne pas commettre la même bêtise que l'autre f …  
Brooke — Tu m'as déjà dit tout cela, et je n'en ai rien à cirer, Sawyer!  
Peyton — Tu peux me laisser parler oui? Je disais donc que j'avais de bonnes intentions, en te le disant, je voulais être honnête, je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié, je ne voulais rien tenter envers lui … Mais notre amitié, elle n'existe plus! Tu l'as réduite en cendres, et désormais, je vais me battre, je vais me battre pour celui que j'aime! Et si tu es si sûre de toi Brooke, tu n'auras pas peur, tu sais qu'il te choisira … mais si tu doutes … alors dépêche toi de réagir, car la gentille-Peyton-qui-pense-à-Brooke-car-elle-tient-vraiment-à elle-alors-que-la-dite-Brooke-elle-n'en-a-strictement-rien-à-cirer-de-la-Peyton, c'est terminé !!! Je vais me battre Brooke … pour qu'il m'aime encore, comme je l'aime moi! Sur ce, ciao!  
Brooke — Peyton! Sale garce! Je t'interdis de …  
Peyton — Tu n'as rien à m'interdire! Tu aurais encore été mon amie, je me serais effacée … maintenant, je ne baisserai pas les bras!

Elle ouvrit la porte, sortit et la reclapa sur une Brooke totalement abasourdie.

Chez Lucas

Nathan venait de partir, il était allé faire quelques paniers à Rivercourt. Lucas l'aurait bien accompagné, mais il lui était désormais interdit de jouer au basket. Il était donc rester à la maison, à attendre Brooke et sa mère … Cependant, il était tracassé. Brooke montrait vraiment trop d'intérêt pour le bébé de Rachel et lui, s'en moquait éperdumment! Il était encore bien trop jeune pour avoir un bébé qui d'ailleurs, n'était pas à lui, pas à Brooke … Ils auraient tout le temps de fonder une famille plus tard! On frappa à la porte, ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

Lucas — Entrez !  
Haley (passant sa tête par la porte) — Coucou mon meilleur ami que j'adore, je peux entrer?  
Lucas — Tiens, tu es là? Tu n'étais pas avec Brooke?  
Haley (visiblement gênée, entre, ferme la porte, s'installe sur le lit, près de Lucas) Figure-toi que j'ai du déserter mon appart' pour échapper à la guerre Brune vs Blonde … Peyton est passée lui parler …  
Lucas (se redressant) — Quoiiiiiii?  
Haley — Ben oui … Mais ca va aller … Je pense que le mieux, c'est de ne pas s'interposer …  
Lucas — Tu as raison …  
Haley — Au fait, je me demandais …  
Lucas — Oui?  
Haley — Tu as porté la lettre à Peyton?

Flashback

Lucas entra dans la maison de Peyton. Il savait pertinemment où trouver la clé pour la porte d'entrée. Il sourit à l'idée qu'il était un des rares privilégiés à pouvoir pénétrer dans le sanctuaire de la blonde quand elle n'y était pas… Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte avant de ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui … Il y avait pourtant plein de signes pour lui faire comprendre ! Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point? Il faut dire que la miss Sawyer cachait bien son jeu derrière une amitié plus qu'ambiguë mais qui les arrangeait tous les deux … Il monta jusque la chambre et passa la tête pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien vide. Il sourit, en pensant à sa mère, à qui il avait du demandé de l'aide. Elle avait appelé Peyton pour que celle-ci passe au café, afin de laisser le champ libre à Lucas pour venir déposer sa lettre. Elle n'avait pas rechigné à le faire. Cela le laissait perplexe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère ne soutenait pas Brooke, alors qu'elle l'adorait. Il se décida à lui demander le pourquoi du comment dès qu'il la verrait en tête à tête. En entrant dans la chambre de son amie, il remarqua qu'elle avait décroché le dessin qu'elle avait fait d'eux tirant sur un cœur avec un trois à l'intérieur. Il fouilla la chambre des yeux pour le retrouver. Il était presque persuadé d'avoir vu ce dessin quelques jours encore auparavant. Qu'en avait-elle fait? Il remarqua alors qu'il était à moitié brûlé, dans la poubelle. Il le prit. Il remarqua que la moitié du dessin qui était brûlée, était celle où il y avait Peyton et le cœur. Il restait donc Brooke et lui, et rien d'autre. Il se demanda si c'était un signe. Il reposa le dessin où il l'avait trouvé et jeta un regard à travers la pièce. Il aperçut le carton à dessin de Peyton. Il s'en approcha, le prit et l'ouvrit. Il vit le dessin que Peyton avait fait quelques heures plus tôt. Elle s'était symbolisée mi elle-même, mi ange-de-la-mort. Il sourit en repensant à la façon dont elle s'était déguisée à cette soirée … Elle aurait pourtant fait un magnifique ange … Mais elle avait choisi de se vêtir en son double maléfique. C'était très réussi. Il rejetta un œil au dessin et remarqua la petite phrase qu'elle y avait ajouté. What's WRONG, what's RIGHT? Le WRONG était en dessous d'elle-même, le RIGHT en dessous de son ego maléfique … Que voulait dire ce dessin? Elle ne devait vraiment pas être bien en ce moment. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir lui parler et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas pour ensuite mieux la réconforter. Car il savait très bien que ce qui n'allait pas, c'était lui … Il soupira. Il commençait à se sentir mal, comme si il lui manquait quelque chose … Il sut immédiatement ce que c'était: il savait que désormais, il devrait vivre sans elle, et il savait aussi que il avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Il regarda les deux lettres qu'il avait en main, en prit une, la déposa sur le lit de Peyton, mit l'autre en poche et sortit rapidement de la chambre de son ex-meilleure amie et de sa maison

Fin du flashback

Lucas (embarassé) — Oui, je lui ai porté en effet …  
Haley — Lucas, tu sais, je te connais assez pour voir quand tu me mens … Que me caches-tu?  
Lucas — Tu me connais de trop, Hales … (sourit puis baisse les yeux) En fait, je ne lui ai porté qu'une partie de la lettre …  
Haley — Comment ça?  
Lucas — Je lui ai donné la lettre que je lui avais écrite quand elle m'a quitté, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui laisser celle que j'ai écrite aujourd'hui …  
Haley — C'est vraiment dommage, car ca lui aurait peut-être permis de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête … Tu l'imagines, lisant la lettre d'il y a quelques mois … Elle va se demander pourquoi tu lui a amené cette lettre … Elle ne comprendra pas pourquoi maintenant et surtout, pourquoi tu lui donnes …  
Lucas — C'était un risque à prendre …  
Haley — Je sais, mais tu aurais du lui laisser l'autre aussi! Qu'en as-tu fait d'ailleurs?  
Lucas — Je l'ai mise dans un tiroir, là-bas, dans le bureau!  
Haley — Luke? Tu es malade ou quoi?  
Lucas — Pardon?  
Haley — Brooke vit ici désormais … Si elle tombe sur cette lettre, elle te tuera, elle la tuera …  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas encore m'en débarrasser … Je n'ai pas encore décidé si je vais lui donner ou pas …  
Haley — Alors, confie-la moi, ainsi Brooke ne risque pas de la trouver!  
Lucas — Sans vouloir te vexer, je préfère pas!  
Haley — Ah bon? Et pourquoi?  
Lucas — Parce que, te connaissant, tu vas lui donner dès que tu l'auras!  
Haley — La confiance règne à ce que je vois … Pourquoi je ferais ca?  
Lucas — Pour la conversation qu'on a eu tout à l'heure …

Flashback

Haley fit rentrer Lucas dans sa chambre. Il pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

Haley — Pourquoi tu pleures?  
Lucas — Mais, tu l'as lu non?  
Haley — Oui, tout à fait … Et c'est pourquoi je te demande pourquoi tu pleures!  
Lucas — Haley, c'est affreux!  
Haley — Affreux?!? Je trouvais plutôt que c'est joliment écrit!  
Lucas — Ne te moque pas de moi! Tu as très bien compris …  
Haley — Bien sûr que j'ai compris! Mais rien n'est affreux, Luke, rien du tout! C'est magnifique! Depuis le temps que tu attendais ce moment …  
Lucas — Peut-être! Mais j'ai cessé d'espérer ce moment depuis bien longtemps! Je suis avec Brooke, Hales …  
Haley — Oui, ca, je sais! Je l'adore, tu le sais Luke, mais vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble! Tu t'es langui de Peyton pendant des mois!  
Lucas — De Brooke aussi je te rappelle!  
Haley — Luke, ne refais pas la même bêtise que l'autre fois … choisir Brooke pour ne pas souffrir avec Peyton … Tu va le regretter!  
Lucas — Je ne choisis pas Brooke ou Peyton. Je suis avec Brooke, je veux la rendre heureuse … C'est tout …  
Haley — Et Peyton?  
Lucas — Peyton est très heureuse sans moi!  
Haley — Luke, je t'aime comme un frère tu le sais?  
Lucas — Oui, je le sais …  
Haley — Et je suis fière de toi, pour ce que tu es, pour ce que tu fais de ta vie … mais là, tu te trompes! Peyton n'est pas heureuse sans toi! Je reviens de chez elle à l'inst…  
Lucas (la coupant) — Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit? Elle va bien?  
Haley (sourit) — Elle va comme quelqu'un qui a perdu sa moitié, elle est triste … mais tu connais Peyton, elle joue la forte, celle qui n'a besoin de personne … Si tu la laisses, tu va lui manquer Luke …  
Lucas — Moi aussi, elle va me manquer …  
Haley — Tu ne peux pas la laisser! Pas comme ça, il faut que tu lui expliques! Il faut qu'elle sache à quel point elle a compté pour toi! Comme elle t'a dit à quel point tu as compté pour elle! Elle t'a toujours aimé, Luke, elle t'aime toujours!!! Cette histoire, c'est du gâchis!  
Lucas — Elle t'a dit ca?  
Haley — Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'a toujours aimé, dès la première minute, jusqu'à maintenant … et elle continuera de t'aimer …  
Lucas — Alors, je dois lui expliquer, tu as raison … Merci Hales, de me soutenir!  
Haley — Juste une chose … Tu lui a dit en face que tu aimais Brooke et non elle … Je ne sais pas si elle supportera un autre face à face … Tu devrais plutôt lui écrire ce que tu ressens …  
Lucas — Très bonne idée … et je lui donnerai également ce que je lui avais écrit le jour où elle m'a quitté … pour qu'elle sache qu'elle a beaucoup compté pour moi … même si aujourd'hui j'ai choisi Brooke!  
Haley — C'est une très bonne idée … mais tu es sûr de choisir Brooke?  
Lucas — Certain!  
Haley — De toute façon, quoique tu fasses, je te soutiendrais … Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose …  
Lucas — Je t'écoute!  
Haley — Si quelque part, au fond de toi, au fond de ton cœur, il y a encore une petite voix qui te dit que tu aimes toujours Peyton, prends juste une seconde pour écouter cette petite voix et te demander pourquoi elle est toujours là … Et réfléchis bien … s'il te plait!  
Lucas — Je te le promets.

Fin du flashback

Haley — Ecoute, tu peux me faire confiance! Si tu me demandes de pas lui donner, je ne lui donnerai pas!  
Lucas (se leva, prit la lettre dans le tiroir et la donna à Haley) — C'est vrai, je suis bête, je peux te faire confiance … Merci d'être là pour moi, Hales!  
Haley — Je serais toujours là pour toi, dès que tu en auras besoin. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Luke! Bon, je dois te laisser maintenant (elle fourra la lettre dans son sac à main), j'ai promis à Brooke que je serai au Karen's café, il faut que je me dépêche!

Chez Nathan et Haley

Brooke était toujours debout, près de la porte, abasourdie parce qu'elle venait d'entendre. On frappa à la porte. Elle mit quelques secondes à s'en rendre compte puis finit par se diriger vers la porte, et l'ouvrit. Elle trouva une Peyton toujours aussi trempée.  
Brooke — Que fais-tu là? Tu n'as pas eu ton compte? Tu veux encore m'en balancer à la figure?  
Peyton — Non, je voulais juste te montrer la différence entre toi et moi, Brooke…  
Brooke — Pardon?  
Peyton — Oui, tout à l'heure, tu m'as claqué la porte au nez, tu m'a insultée et pendant une heure, je me suis dit que tu allais faire demi-tour, que tu allais revenir … mais tu n'es pas revenue … Moi, je suis venue te parler, te crier ma colère au visage, comme tu l'a fait … Et j'aurais pu choisir de ne pas me retourner. Mais je ne pensais pas ce que je disais … Je ne vais rien tenter avec Lucas, je ne vais pas me battre car c'est vrai, je l'aime Brooke mais je t'aime encore bien plus que je l'aime lui. Je ne peux pas effacer dix ans de vraie amitié ainsi. C'est pour cela que je t'en ai parlé, c'est pour cela que j'ai été franche … Pas pour avoir la conscience tranquille et pouvoir attaquer par après … non, juste parce que je voulais préserver notre amitié. Et pour te prouver ce que je te dis, je vais t'avouer tout: je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais … Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? Qu'il t'aimait toi! Alors, que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi, je comprendrais … mais je t'en prie, fais lui confiance à lui, et ne gâche pas votre couple à cause de ta peur!

Brooke avait tout écouté sans dire un mot. Elle était clouée sur place… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et, après quelques minutes d'incertitude, elle se jeta dans les bras de Peyton en pleurant

Brooke — Je suis désolée Peyton, je m'en veux tellement! Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça !!! Je t'aime moi aussi, P. Sawyer!  
Peyton (pleurant elle aussi) — Je suis tellement contente qu'on puisse enfin se comprendre!  
Brooke — Entre, je vais tout t'expliquer!

Quelques semaines plus tard

Tout semblait rentré dans l'ordre. Lucas avait appris quelques heures après leur réconciliation que Peyton et Brooke étaient de nouveau amies. Il était soulagé de cette situation. Apparemment, tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il avait plusieurs fois croisé Peyton dans les couloirs, alors qu'il était main dans la main avec Brooke, il l'avait saluée, et ca n'avais suscité aucune scène. Peyton avait été mal à l'aise quelques jours encore, mais il lui semblait que depuis quelques temps, elle lui parlait normalement. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient pas conservé leur amitié et complicité d'avant cette histoire, mais ils pouvaient se parler en se regardant dans les yeux, sans avoir honte de ce qui s'était passé. Jamais Peyton ne lui avait fait mention de la lettre qu'il lui avait déposée, et lui-même n'osait pas aborder le sujet. Brooke avait plus ou moins oublié l'histoire du bébé de Rachel et se consacrait entièrement à ses créations, à sa meilleure amie et au shopping. Elle donnait toujours autant de coups de main à Karen au café, et elle avait même réquisitionné Peyton et Haley pour l'épauler.

D'ailleurs, ils ne passaient presque plus de temps tous les deux. Ils se voyaient un peu le soir, avant d'aller se coucher, et le matin, ils allaient ensemble en cours. Mais directement après les cours, Brooke filait à ses cours de stylisme, qu'elle avait commencé quelques semaines plus tôt, encouragée par Peyton. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé sa voie et il l'encourageait pour qu'elle donne le meilleur d'elle-même. Il en profitait pour réviser la littérature, écrire aux facs qui l'intéressait, passer du temps avec sa mère. Quand il s'ennuyait, il pensait à aller chez Peyton, mais il n'osait pas … Il savait que plus rien n'était comme avant et il n'osait pas aller constater ce changement par lui-même.

Ce soir là, il était chez lui, sur son lit, un bouquin à la main, en pleine lecture.

Nathan (sans frapper à la porte, entra) — Salut, man! Ca va?  
Lucas — Ca va, ca va … Que fais-tu là?  
Nathan (dépose son sac sur le lit de Lucas, l'ouvre, sort la Playstation) — Je venais te sortir de ta soirée en solitaire, un p'tit match de basket virtuel, ca te dit? A moins que ce soit trop risqué pour toi aussi?  
Lucas (attrappe une manette) — Non, docteur Davis est de garde-café ce soir! On s'y met!

Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant des heures, discutant de tout et de rien

Nathan — Finalement, je trouve ca chouette qu'on s'entende tous aussi bien! Le mariage nous a tous réunis! Dommage qu'on ait pas eu le temps d'organiser une tite fête …  
Lucas — Une fête? Pour ton mariage? T'as vu la fête à laquelle tu as eu droit?  
Nathan — Nan, crétin de frère! Je veux dire pour le départ de Peyton!  
Lucas — Pardon?  
Nathan — Ben ouais, on aurait du y penser avant … Maintenant, c'est un peu tard … Demain, notre P. Sawyer aura pris la route!  
Lucas — Mais de quoi tu me causes là?  
Nathan — Ben de Peyton  
Lucas — C'est quoi cette histoire?  
Nathan — Attends, me dis pas que t'es pas au courant?  
Lucas — Si je te dis que si, tu me crois?  
Nathan — Ah, j'aurais pensé qu'elle te l'aurait dit …  
Lucas — On se parle plus vraiment en ce moment …  
Nathan — C'est vrai, j'y avais pas pensé!  
Lucas — Bon alors, tu craches ta valda? Qui, que, quoi, comment, où?  
Nathan — J'en sais trop rien … Je sais juste qu'elle part mais pour longtemps, voire pour toujours … Sinon, je sais pas trop …  
Lucas (se leva, laisse tomber la manette à terre, se dirige vers la porte) — Alors je dois aller lui parler!  
Nathan — Luke, ne fais pas qqch que tu pourrais regr… (la porte claqua) … etter!

Chez Peyton 

Peyton était en train de ranger les dernières affaires qu'elle emportait avec elle. Elle saisit sa housse de CD et repassa en vitesse ceux qu'elle emmenait avec elle. Tout était là. Elle sourit en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait prendre la route, sur les traces d'Ellie. Pendant quelques mois, elle allait visiter les endroits où sa mère biologique avait vécu, où elle avait laissé une part d'elle-même. Elle avait pris cette décision deux semaines plus tôt, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Brooke et Lucas. Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner d'eux pour pouvoir vivre sa vie. Elle allait voyager quelques mois et rentrerait directement à l'université à son retour. Son père était d'accord. Elle s'était arrangé au lycée, et le directeur lui avait permis de passer ses examens avant tout le monde. Elle ne souhaitait en parler à aucun de ses amis, pour éviter les crises de larmes, mais Haley était passée voir le directeur au moment où Peyton lui demandait de l'avance pour les examens et il avait cru bon de demander à Haley d'aider Peyton à réviser. Peyton avait donc demandé à Haley de n'en parler à personne. La jeune femme avait acquiescé mais Nathan avait fini par être au courant puisqu'elle révisait chez eux. Cependant, il avait l'air d'avoir tenu sa langue car personne n'était venu lui demander des comptes depuis. Elle regarda la grande enveloppe qu'elle leur laisserait à tous, Brooke, Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Rachel, Micro, etc. pour leur expliquer son choix. Elle était tellement occupée à arranger ses dernières affaires qu'elle n'entendit pas que Lucas arrivait…

Lucas (contemplant les sacs et les valises) — Alors c'est vrai?  
Peyton — Luke! Que fais-tu là?  
Lucas — Tu t'en vas? C'est vrai?  
Peyton — Je … Comment l'as-tu appris?  
Lucas — Nathan a laché le morceau!  
Peyton — Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait rien lui dire à celui-là!  
Lucas — Tu allais partir, ainsi, comme une voleuse ? Pourquoi Peyton?

Peyton leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait dit cela avec une telle tristesse dans la voix … en le regardant, elle vit qu'il était effectivement triste.

Peyton — Parce que je veux connaître ma mère, parce que je veux voyager, parce que rien ne me retiens ici… Je suis désolée, Lucas, mais c'est mon choix. Je comprendrais que tu me comprennes pas, mais c'est ainsi ! Je ne veux pas vous faire de peine, mais je vais partir … De toute façon, je ne fais qu'avancer l'échéance de quelques mois!

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit les mains.

Lucas (les larmes aux yeux) — Je t'en prie, ne pars pas!  
Peyton (décontenancée) — Voyons, Luke, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil …  
Lucas (pleurant cette fois) — Ne me quitte pas, je t'en prie …  
Peyton — Je veux le faire, Luke, je veux partir …  
Lucas — Non, tu ne peux pas me laisser …

Il mit ses mains autour de sa taille, l'attira vers lui, il était prêt à l'embrasser.

Peyton — Que fais-tu, Luke?  
Lucas — Chuuuuuuuuuut … J'ai besoin de toi…

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Elle voulut résister mais elle en avait trop envie elle-même pour le repousser. Il passa ses mains en dessous de son T-shirt et lui retira. Il la souleva légèrement dans ses bras et la déposa tendrement sur son lit. Ils se laissèrent aller dans une étreinte passionnée et firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit …


	9. Chapter 9

Réveils

Peyton émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle se demandait si elle avait rêvé cette nuit d'amour avec Lucas. Réveillée, elle n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, se retourner, pour voir s'il était encore là. Cette nuit, ils s'étaient contentés de faire l'amour, sans un mot, sans une parole … On aurait dit qu'un d'eux ne voulaient mettre des obstacles à ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Jamais elle n'avait vécu une telle nuit. Son regard posé sur elle, ses baisers, la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour … tendrement, amoureusement, passionnément: tout était parfait, comme elle en avait rêvé. Comme le réveil allait être cruel … elle le sentait. Elle se décida finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

Comme elle l'avait senti, il n'était plus là … Il s'était sans doute éveillé avant elle et s'était contenté de filer, pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Toute cette nuit n'avait été finalement qu'un aurevoir, une erreur … Elle sentit les larmes lui monter et commença à pleurer doucement. En passant sa main sur le couvre-lit, elle remarqua qu'il lui avait laissé un mot.

"Peyton,

Je suis désolé pour l'erreur de cette nuit. Nous n'aurions jamais du faire cela. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais désormais je suis avec Brooke, et je veux le rester … Je te laisse l'autre partie de la lettre que j'aurais déjà du te laisser hier, avec celle que j'avais déposée. Tu comprendras peut-être mieux pourquoi j'ai craqué hier soir.

Excuse-moi pour le mal que je te fais, mais j'ai choisi Brooke, je l'aime et je ne veux plus la faire souffrir. Bon voyage.

Ton ami,  
Lucas"

Elle pleura de plus belle. Elle n'avait été qu'un jouet, qu'une nuit ainsi, pour satisfaire sa curiosité. Elle ne voulait même pas prendre la peine de lire l'autre lettre. Elle la regarda quelques instants encore et se décida finalement à l'ouvrir.

"Ma Peyton,

Je viens de lire ta lettre et mon cœur est déchiré. Je veux te dire par écrit ce que je ressens pour toi et à quel point tu as compté pour moi, car je ne veux pas que tu croies que tu n'as été qu'une passade. Tu trouvera une autre lettre, dans cette enveloppe: c'est la lettre que je t'ai écrit le jour où tu m'as quitté! Tu vois, on a gâche notre histoire: on voulait tous les deux la même chose et on est passé à coté de ça … J'espère qu'elle t'aidera à comprendre les sentiments que j'avais pour toi à ce moment-là …

Ces sentiments, Peyton, je les ai toujours dans mon cœur aujourd'hui. J'ai passé des mois à t'attendre, à attendre que tu changes d'avis, que tu veuilles bien me redonner une chance. Ce moment n'est jamais arrivé. Je me suis languis de toi, j'ai tout fait pour conquérir ton amitié, pour avoir au moins un lien qui me rattachait à toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce lien serait aussi fort. Tu m'as permis de faire partie de ta vie, Peyton, et tu as fait de moi, l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Je pensais pouvoir te reconquérir par cette voie-là, mais au fil du temps, je me suis découragé … Et je me suis contenté d'être ton ami. Par après, j'ai appris à connaître Brooke d'une autre manière et j'en suis tombé amoureux. Je suis désolé, j'ai cette impression qu'on est tous les deux passés à coté de notre histoire, sans s'en rendre compte.

Je t'aime Peyton, je t'aimerais toujours, mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus faire de mal à Brooke, je ne le veux pas, je l'aime. Si j'avais été seul, au moment où tu m'as fait cette si belle déclaration que j'attendais depuis des mois déjà, je me serais jeté dans tes bras, je t'aurais embrassé et j'aurais vécu ce que j'ai toujours voulu vivre: une histoire avec toi…

Ne me rejette pas de ta vie, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi et je suis sûr que tu as besoin de moi … Notre amitié est vitale pour moi, ne me laisse pas.

Ton ami,  
Lucas"

Peyton déchira la lettre et l'envoya valser à travers la pièce. Elle se remit à pleurer déversant toute la peine qui emplissait son cœur.

Lucas se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve idiot venait-il de faire? Il avait passé une nuit fantastique avec Peyton, et il rêvait qu'il la laissait avec pour seule explication un petit mot et la lettre qu'il lui avait écrite quelques semaines auparavant. Quelle absurdité! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait rêvé de cela, mais son cœur lui faisait mal rien qu'à revoir les images de Peyton dans son rêve pleurant en lisant ses mots. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, il voulait se réveiller près d'elle et lui expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ca, il voulait qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble … Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers le coté du lit où avait dormi Peyton… Il était vide! Il se redressa et parcourut la pièce des yeux: les valises et les sacs, tout comme Peyton, tout avait disparu! Il rejeta les couvertures, se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre: sa voiture aussi avait disparu. Elle était partie! Ils venaient de passer une nuit inoubliable, et elle était tout de même partie! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Il balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce des yeux et aperçut un morceau de papier griffoné de l'écriture de Peyton.

"Luke,

Je viens certainement de passer la plus belle nuit qu'il m'ait été donné de passer de toute ma vie. Je me suis réveillée, comme dans un rêve. Tu étais là, tout contre moi, tu avais l'air d'un ange. Tu es un ange … Tu es mon ange … Malheureusement, on sait tous les deux que cette nuit, ce fut une erreur. Tu es avec Brooke et tu l'aimes … Moi je t'aime tout simplement, et je ne peux pas vivre près de toi avec ce sentiment. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, tous les moments merveilleux qu'on a passé tous les deux … merci!

Adieu  
Peyton"

Il se rassit sur le lit et se mit à pleurer.

Lucas se réveilla lentement. Il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait réellement, comme il pleurait dans le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et il vit Peyton couchée à ses côtés, elle le regardait. Son rêve n'était donc bien qu'un rêve. Mon Dieu, qu'elle était belle. Le soleil donnait sur ses cheveux blonds, cela lui faisait une aura autour d'elle, elle ressemblait à un ange! Elle avait de petites cernes sous les yeux, résultat des heures qu'ils avaient passées à s'aimer … Cela lui donnait un charme fou. Il eut une envie folle de l'embrasser mais il se retint. Il lui sourit.  
Peyton — Pourquoi tu pleures?  
Lucas — Parce que je viens de rêver que tu étais tout de même partie …  
Peyton — Qu'a-t-on fait, Luke?  
Lucas (souriant) — Je crois qu'on a fait l'amour, ma belle …  
Peyton (souriant à son tour) — Je le sais ça! Je voulais dire? Que va-t-on faire maintenant?  
Lucas — Je ne sais pas Pey … Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en me réveillant ce matin, je n'ai eu aucune honte à faire ce que j'ai fait, et je n'avais qu'une envie: te trouver à mes côtés quand j'ouvrirais les yeux …   
Peyton — Mais tu aimes Brooke …  
Lucas — Oui, mais quelqu'un m'a dit que "Si quelque part, au fond de moi, au fond de mon cœur, il y a encore une petite voix qui me dit que j'aime toujours Peyton, je dois prendre juste une seconde pour écouter cette petite voix et me demander pourquoi elle est toujours là". C'est ce que j'ai fait hier… Quand Nathan m'a dit que tu partais, mon cœur s'est accéléré, j'ai eu mal. Et je me suis demandé pourquoi? Et cette petite voix, qui crie qu'elle t'aime plus que tout depuis des mois, et encore plus depuis que tu m'as fait cette déclaration inespérée, s'est tout à coup réveillée … Et je l'ai écouté… C'est tout ce que je sais …  
Peyton (émue) — Que va-t-on faire alors?  
Lucas (lui prend les mains) — Je ne sais pas encore … mais on va le décider ensemble … (il l'embrassa tendrement)

Chez Lucas

Brooke et Karen étaient en train de déjeuner ensemble. Brooke s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Lucas rentrer, elle avait essayé de téléphoner sur son portable, mais il l'avait laissé à la maison. Elle avait donc joint Haley qui lui avait affirmé que Lucas passait la nuit chez eux pour réviser.

Brooke — Vous imaginez, Karen, c'est une chance incroyable! Je suis tellement HEU-REU-SE !  
Karen — C'est vrai que c'est inoui ! Mais que vas-tu faire Brooke?  
Brooke — Ooooh, je ne l'ai pas encore décidé en fait … J'ai tellement de choses à régler ici avant …  
Karen — Oui, je me demande bien ce que Lucas va en penser …  
Brooke — Je sais qu'il le prendra mal au départ, mais c'est la chance de ma vie: ce stage à New York chez Gucci pendant les vacances, je n'y crois pas! C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui!

Chez Peyton

Peyton sortait de la douche, une serviette autour d'elle. Elle entra dans la chambre et trouva Lucas toujours couché sur le lit.  
Peyton — Il serait temps que tu te hâtes, les cours vont commencer …  
Lucas — Je ne veux pas me lever maintenant …  
Peyton (souriante) — Et pourquoi ça, gros molasson?  
Lucas (sérieux) — Parce que ca scellerait la fin de notre nuit, et je n'en ai pas envie …  
Peyton (s'assied à coté de lui, plus sérieusement) — Ca peut être le début d'autre chose, à nous d'en décider …  
Lucas — Je sais … Mais … Je ne sais pas où j'en suis … C'était tellement merveilleux hier soir … J'aurais voulu que ca ne s'arrête jamais …  
Peyton — Moi non plus …  
Elle se leva, choisit ses vêtements et laissa glisser la serviette pour commencer à les enfiler. Elle remarqua le regard de Lucas poser sur elle.  
Peyton (souriante) — Que regardes-tu comme ca, beau blond?  
Lucas — Toi …  
Peyton — Euhhh … Aheum … Tu peux arrêter stp …  
Lucas — Tu es tellement belle …  
Peyton — Ah d'accord, on est en mode "compliments" là … (elle revint se rasseoir à coté de lui, à moitié habillée) Alors … tu n'es pas trop mal non plus … (elle rit)  
Lucas - Alors tu ne pars plus?  
Peyton — Non … Je ne peux plus maintenant …   
Lucas (sourit, heureux, l'attrappa, la fit basculer sur lui) — Alors je crois que le lycée peut attendre! (l'embrassa passionnément)

Après quelques heures d'étreintes passionnées, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Peyton — Il est temps de retrouver la réalité, mon ange!  
Lucas (tendrement) — Mon ange?  
Peyton (sourit) — Je voulais juste voir ce que ca faisait … (rougit)  
Lucas — Ca me plait (lui fait un clin d'œil) … Je crois qu'il est effectivement temps de retrouver la réalité …  
Peyton — On fait ce qu'on a dit alors? Nous sommes deux amis, pas plus … le temps que tu décides ce que tu veux vraiment … On ne parle de cela à personne …  
Lucas — Tu es sûre que ca ne t'embête pas?  
Peyton — Ecoute, Luke, hier je pensais que tu n'avais aucun sentiment pour moi, que tu ne voulais pas de moi … Aujourd'hui, je sais ce que tu ressens et je sais que tu dois prendre une décision. J'accepterais de t'attendre, parce que ca en vaut la peine!  
Lucas — Merci …  
Peyton — Merci pourquoi?  
Lucas — Merci … d'être toi!  
Peyton — Alors merci à toi …  
Lucas — Je t'aime, tu le sais ça?  
Elle sourit à ces paroles.

Entrée du lycée

Nathan et Haley étaient assis sur un banc, attendant Lucas.

Nathan — Ne t'inquiète pas, il va finir par arriver!  
Haley — Monsieur-je-me-fous-de-tout, j'ai menti à Brooke pour le couvrir! Il devrait être là depuis des heures déjà !!! Ca va pas un peu être louche que je ne sache pas où il est alors qu'il est sensé avoir dormi à la maison?  
Nathan — Bah, t'as qu'à dire qu'il a eu une indigestion en mangeant ton gâteau au chocolat!  
Haley (vexée) — Hahahaha! Très drôle! Avec tes "t'as qu'à …" c'est sûr on va s'en sortir! Pourquoi est-ce que je me suis re-mariée avec toi? Je dois être maso …  
Nathan (caustique) — Peut-être parce que Chris Keller n'était plus libre …  
Haley — Nath …  
Elle fut interrompue par Brooke qui arrivait derrière eux.  
Brooke — Salut les Scotts! Où est ma charmante moitié? J'ai l'impression qu'il était absent ce matin …  
Haley - …  
Nathan - Oui, figure-toi qu'il a mangé du gâteau au chocolat spécialement cuisiné par Haley et que son pauvre estomac ne l'a pas supporté … Il est donc abonné aux Water Closet à l'appart!  
Haley (lui lança un regard furibard) — Le divorce est une solution minable, mais ca reste une solution quand même (Note de l'auteuze: LOLLLLLL Tit clin d'œil à ma co-présidente hihi)  
Elle s'éloigna. Brooke et Nathan restèrent tous les deux.  
Brooke — Aheum … Alors euh … Tu pourras passer comme promis?  
Nathan — Bien sûr! 21h au Rivercourt alors?  
Brooke (s'éloignant) — D'accord! A tout à l'heure!  
Lucas arriva peu après, essoufflé.  
Lucas — Hey Nate !  
Nathan — Mais dis donc qui voilà! L'homme invisible! Où étais-passé?  
Lucas (baisse les yeux) — Je … Enfin …  
Nathan — Oui, je vois! Peyton c'est ça?  
Lucas — Mais …  
Nathan — C'était bien j'espère …  
Lucas — Nate!  
Nathan — Luke!  
Lucas — Oui, ok, t'as capté!  
Nathan (l'attrapant par l'épaule) — Bon, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment c'était … Au fait, il faut que je te dise, pour Brooke, tu as fait une indigestion à propos d'un gâteau au chocolat …  
Ils entrèrent en cours ainsi, parlant de l'alibi de Lucas.

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle de cours.

Les deux frères étaient assis côte à côte. Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. Cependant, Lucas remarqua que Haley avait l'air contrarié et que Nathan était soucieux. Il se promit d'en parler à son amie dès que possible. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit, tout le monde se retourna. C'était Peyton qui faisait son apparition. Lucas la regarda entrer avec un sourire sur le visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir en vie depuis cette nuit. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle s'excusait auprès du professeur et qu'elle rejoignait sa place. Il remarqua que Brooke lui faisait un petit signe qu'elle lui rendit, visiblement gênée.

A la fin du cours, Brooke se leva d'un bond, attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte.  
Lucas — Brooke, attends!  
Brooke — Je n'ai pas le temps, Lucas, il faut que je file à mon cours de stylisme.  
Lucas — Euhhh … ok! Tu auras fini vers quelle heure?  
Brooke — Oooooh, aujourd'hui, on aura fini tard. Ne m'attends pas, tu seras déjà couché quand je rentrerais …  
Lucas — Le cours dure si tard que ca?  
Brooke — Oui, on a plein de choses à faire! Désolée.  
Ils étaient restés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Soudain, quelq'un leur fonça dessus: c'était Peyton qui farfouillait dans son sac à dos et qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient là.  
Peyton (rouge écarlate) — Ouuuuulà, pardon ! Je vous avais pas vu!  
Lucas baissa les yeux. Brooke prit Peyton dans ses bras.  
Brooke — C'est pas grave, body, on te pardonne! Je dois filer à mon cours, mais tu peux m'appeler plus tard, j'aimerais te parler?  
Peyton — Okay …  
Brooke s'en alla précipitamment sans même embrasser Lucas. Peyton et Lucas restèrent là à la regarder s'éloigner.  
Peyton — Nous revoilà encore tous les deux …  
Lucas (sourit) — Que fais-tu de beau ce soir, mon "ange"?  
Peyton (sourit à son tour) — "Mon ange"?  
Lucas — Je voulais juste voir ce que ca faisait …  
Peyton - Ca me plait !!  
Ils sortirent tous les deux du lycée.

Au Rivercourt. Le soir.

Nathan était déjà là, en train de faire quelques paniers. Il était arrivé un quart d'heure en avance. Ces petits rendez-vous avec Brooke le soir étaient devenus un rituel, il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais c'était plus fort lui: sa raison lui disait de ne pas y aller mais il y allait quand même. Brooke arriva, lui fit un petit signe de la main et alla directement s'asseoir sur la table de pique-nique.  
Nathan (s'approchant) — Alors Brookie, toujours aussi peu ponctuelle …  
Brooke (les yeux baissés) — Je ne savais pas si j'allais vraiment venir …  
Nathan — Tu as pourtant insisté …  
Brooke — Je sais, Nathan … Mais … Je … Je dois t'avouer quelque chose …  
Il s'assit à coté d'elle et lui prit la main.  
Nathan — Je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire …  
Brooke — Je le sais … Je …  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
Brooke — Je suis enceinte, Nate …


	10. Chapter 10

Sensations

Brooke se mit à pleurer. Nathan s'approcha d'elle, la prit dans ses bras.  
Nathan — Shhhh … Ca va aller …  
Il essayait de la réconforter mais il était tout aussi étonné par cette révélation.  
Nathan — Lu … Lucas est au courant?  
Brooke (pleurant de plus belle) — Noooooooon! Je n'ai pas trouvé le courage de lui dire. Je le fuis, j'essaie de l'éviter au maximum …  
Nathan — Ce n'est pas vraiment facile, tu vis avec lui …  
Brooke — C'est pour ca que je te dis que j'essaie de le fuir au maximum mais je n'y arrive pas toujours …  
Nathan — De toute façon, il faudra bien lui dire un jour …  
Brooke — Je sais … Mais je ne suis pas encore prête …  
Elle se leva d'un bond.  
Nathan — Que fais-tu?  
Brooke — Je vais aller parler à Peyton!  
Nathan — Parle avec Lucas plutôt …  
Brooke — Non, j'ai besoin de ma meilleure amie …  
Nathan — D'accord … Appelle-moi plus tard, si tu as besoin de parler …  
Brooke — Okay !  
Elle s'éloigna les larmes aux yeux, furieuse contre elle-même et son manque de courage. Il la regarda partir, furieux contre lui-même pour son manque de courage.

CHEZ LUCAS. AU MEME MOMENT.

Peyton et Lucas passaient la soirée tous les deux. Ils se comportaient l'un envers l'autre comme deux amis, et rien de plus. Peyton était couchée sur le lit de Lucas, en train de dessiner. Lucas, à ses côtés, lisait un livre. Il levait constamment les yeux de son bouquin pour regarder Peyton. Il avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, de lui faire mille caresses, mais il tenait bon, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir et préférait être sûr avant de lui donner une réponse.  
Peyton (le tirant de sa rêverie) — Tu es à la même page depuis une demi-heure!  
Lucas (rougit) — Je … Pffff … Tu me surveilles en plus!  
Peyton — Pas du tout, mon cher, mais je n'ai plus entendu le bruit d'une page qui tourne donc j'imagine que tu restes calé sur un mot … Tu veux que je te passe le dico?  
Peyton se décida enfin à lever les yeux de son croquis. Elle le regarda, il avait l'air si gêné. Elle lui sourit. Lucas crut fondre. Il replongea le nez dans son bouquin.  
Lucas — Aheummmm, non, merci, je vais m'en sortir seul … (après plusieurs minutes de silence) Tu sais, Pey, c'est génial …  
Peyton — Qu'est-ce qui est génial, mon beau? D'avoir appris un nouveau mot?  
Lucas (sérieux) — C'est génial de passer des soirées ainsi. Toi, crayonnant, moi, lisant … C'est merveilleux …  
Peyton — Ca, c'est parce qu'on est deux âmes sœurs vois-tu … Les mêmes goûts, les mêmes envies … Le même besoin de se consacrer à se qui nous passionne …  
Lucas — Le dessin te passionne hein!  
Peyton — Comme toi, l'écriture te passionne!  
Lucas — Tu me passionnes aussi, tu sais?  
Peyton (rougit) — Pas autant que l'écriture ou Brooke …  
Lucas ne répondit rien, il replongea la tête dans son bouquin.  
Peyton lâcha son carton à dessin, se rapprocha de Lucas, se mit à cheval sur lui. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.  
Lucas (relève les yeux) — Tu fais quoi?  
Peyton (malicieuse) — J'en ai assez de dessiner …  
Lucas (sourit) — Et tu veux faire quoi?  
Peyton — Une séance de … chatouillis !!!  
Elle se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla. Lucas, surpris, se mit à rire et ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.  
Lucas — Arrête … hihi !!! Je déteste les chatouilles!  
Peyton — Tu ne lisais pas de toute façon, je peux bien t'embêter un peu!  
Il la saisit par la taille et la fit rouler sur l'autre coté du lit. C'était lui maintenant qui était à cheval sur elle.  
Lucas — Haha !! A moi maintenant!  
Peyton (fit un air de petit chien battu) — Non, Luke, je t'en priiiiiiiiiiiiie! Je déteste les chatouillis.  
Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait cette petite tête là. Il se laissa attendrir.  
Lucas — Bon, d'accord, tu as gagné P. Sawyer. Je ne te chatouille pas! Mais par contre, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de faire ca!  
Il se baissa et l'embrassa dans le cou. La jeune fille eut un instant de crispation puis se relâcha. Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle gémit tout doucement. Il se redressa et la contempla  
Lucas — J'imagine que ce petit gémissement voulait dire que ca, tu ne détestes pas?  
Peyton (gênée) — Tu peux te bouger s'il te plait? Je suis mal à l'aise.  
Lucas la libéra de son emprise et se coucha à ses cotés. Ils se regardaient tous les deux, allongés sur le coté.  
Peyton — Pourquoi tu me regardes ainsi ?  
Lucas — Je suis troublé … Dès que je suis avec toi, j'ai envie de vivre une grande histoire, de vivre notre amour à fond … mais ce n'est pas aussi simple …  
Peyton — Luke … Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ca …  
Lucas (étonné) — Pourquoi ?  
Peyton (douce) — Parce que je vois dans tes yeux quels sont tes sentiments … Tu n'as jamais rien su me cacher, tu le sais bien …  
Lucas (sourit) — Et qu'est-ce que je ressens selon toi ?  
Peyton — Haha … Tu le sais très bien !  
Lucas — Et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses …  
Peyton — Je pense que tu m'aimes beaucoup, mais que ce n'est que de l'amitié … (Lucas tiqua) Ne fais pas cette tête ! On sait tous les deux que c'est le cas … Brooke est la femme de ta vie, je suis ta meilleure amie. Ca s'arrête là …  
Elle se leva, s'empara de son carton à dessin et lui sourit.  
Peyton - Je rentre, il se fait tard …  
Lucas leva les yeux vers elle, une lueur triste dans le regard.  
Peyton — A bientôt … (murmurant) mon ange …

CHEZ PEYTON.

Brooke pénétra dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le lit était défait, les draps étaient à coté du lit, les vêtements que portaient Peyton le jour avant étaient lancés à travers la pièce. Brooke sourit, elle pensait à sa meilleure amie qui avait sûrement passé une nuit d'enfer … Elle se mit à repenser à sa dernière nuit de folle passion

Flashback

Elle était assise sur l'herbe, au clair de lune, au Rivercourt. Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle sourit.  
Brooke — Tu es venu …  
Nathan (s'asseyant à ses côtés) — Je ne manquerais nos petites soirées ensemble pour rien au monde, ma belle.  
Brooke — Merci, Nate !  
Nathan — Tout le plaisir est pour moi !  
Brooke — Qu'as-tu dit à Haley ?  
Nathan — Elle n'était pas là, elle s'est absentée pour la soirée… Je n'ai même pas eu à me justifier !  
Brooke — Partie ? Ou ca ?  
Nathan — Je ne sais pas ! Elle s'absente beaucoup en ce moment … J'ai l'impression que ce qu'il s'est passé après la fusillade l'a totalement changée … Comme ca m'a changé moi !  
Brooke — C'est-à-dire ?  
Nathan — Ce qui m'est arrivé m'a fait comprendre que je n'ai que 17ans et que malgré les problèmes, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue …  
Brooke — Fini de t'abattre sur tes problèmes alors ? Tu vas prendre la vie du bon côté ?  
Nathan — Tout à fait, voir le meilleur des choses dans chaque situation : à la Brooke Davis quoi !  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle lui répondit par un sourire.  
Nathan — Alors, quoi de neuf, ce soir, Miss Davis ?  
Brooke — Ohhh, mon pauvre confident, toujours la même rengaine malheureusement …  
Nathan — Brooke … Je comprends ce que tu ressens, tu le sais… mais je pense que la meilleure chose pour toi est de lui en parler !  
Brooke — Je ne peux pas, Nate, je ne peux vraiment pas !  
Nathan — Mais que peux-tu faire d'autre ?  
Brooke — Ecoute, Lucas m'aime du plus profond de son cœur, plus encore jour après jour … Ca le détruirait de savoir que moi je ne l'aime pas à ce point-là, que je me détaches … Je ne peux pas lui faire ca …  
Nathan — Mais pourquoi, Brooke ? Je veux dire … Comment ca se fait que tu ne l'aimes plus comme avant ?  
Brooke — Oooooh tu le sais bien voyons …  
Nathan — Oui, je sais pourquoi tu es tombée amoureuse de lui. La première fois que tu te sentais vraiment bien et importante avec un garçon, un apprentissage sur toi-même, la souffrance de le perdre, réapprendre à vivre … Le retrouver … Etre heureuse comme jamais … Ca je le sais … Mais pourquoi justement ce revirement de situation?  
Brooke (pleurant) — Avant, je pensais que ma raison de vivre, c'était lui … Mais ma vie n'est pas … ou plus … centrée sur lui! J'ai autre chose à coté et finalement, je suis bien sans lui, tu comprends ? Je peux vivre pour moi, faire ce que bon me semble … Je crois que peu à peu, je me suis détachée de lui et désormais, je ne l'aime plus au point que je le pensais …   
Nathan — Tu dois lui en parler, Brookie, tu dois lui expliquer! Peut-être qu'à deux vous arriverez à raviver la flamme qui vous unit …  
Brooke — Je n'ai pas envie de raviver cette flamme, Nate …  
Nathan — Alors parle-lui, dis-lui et vis ta vie … Quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi!  
Brooke posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle était tellement lasse. Cela faisait des jours, des semaines qu'elle sentait son amour pour Lucas fondre comme neige au soleil et elle était impuissante devant cela. Parler à Nathan lui faisait un bien fou, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait être une si bonne oreille.  
Il la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa la joue.  
Nathan (chuchotant) — Ne pleures plus, ma belle, tout va aller pour le mieux, je te le promets!  
Brooke — J'aimerais tellement que tu aies raison …  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui souriait. Sans y penser, malgré la peine qui la traversait, elle lui rendit son sourire. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, de la faire sourire, même quand elle était au plus mal.  
Il la regarda pendant un moment, puis ne résistant pas à l'envie qui le tenaillait à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle depuis quelques temps, il l'embrassa. A son grand étonnement, elle n'esquissa aucun geste de rejet, elle lui rendit son baiser.  
Il se recula un peu, la regarda. Elle l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement. L'effet de ces baisers était pour tous les deux une sensation nouvelle, ils frissonnèrent de plaisir. A nouveau, ils se sourirent. Même s'ils étaient conscients de mal agir, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. Elle se pencha à nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa à son tour. Il la coucha sur l'herbe et commença à déboutonner son gilet. Elle soupira.  
Nathan (dans un murmure) — Ca va?  
Brooke (sourit) - Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'attendais ca depuis tellement de temps …  
Elle le tira vers elle et entreprit de lui retirer sa chemise. Ils passèrent ainsi leur première nuit d'amour à la lueur des étoiles au Rivercourt

Fin du flashback

Brooke sourit en pensant à Nathan. Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas sa meilleure amie arriver.

Peyton — Hey ma brunette! Que fais-tu là?  
Brooke (surprise) — Tu m'as fait peur !  
Peyton (mimant l'agacement) — Brooke … Dois-je te signaler que l'on est dans MA chambre et que donc, il est normal que tu m'y vois entrer! (sourit)  
Brooke — Je sais! Mais tu n'y étais pas! D'ailleurs … (passe son regard à travers de la pièce) Que s'est-il passé ici? Le déclenchement de la guerre … des bisous et des câlins? (sourit)  
Peyton (gênée) — Ehhhh bien … Aheumm … J'ai eu une nuit agitée!  
Brooke (amusée) — Je vois ça!  
Peyton — Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Brooke!  
Brooke — Pourtant, ca y ressemble drôlement!  
Peyton (regardant sa meilleure amie) — Que se passe-t-il Brooke? Tu as pleuré?  
Brooke (essaye de retrouver le sourire) — Ah non, P. Sawyer, n'essaie pas de changer de conversation pour m'empêcher de te questionner sur l'homme-mystère de tes nuits!  
Peyton (assez inquiète) — Brooke? Sois sérieuse! Que se passe-t-il?  
Brooke (s'assoit sur le lit de Peyton et recommence à pleurer) — Je l'aime Peyton!  
Peyton (prend la révélation comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, essaye de sourire) — C'est déjà un bon point!  
Brooke — Mais c'est affreux!  
Peyton — Non, Brooke, ca arrive de changer d'avis … C'est très bien d'ailleurs!  
Peyton se remémora la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Brooke le jour de leur réconciliation

Flashback

Brooke — Je suis désolée Peyton, je m'en veux tellement! Je ne voulais pas te dire tout ça !!! Je t'aime moi aussi, P. Sawyer!   
Peyton (pleurant elle aussi) — Je suis tellement contente qu'on puisse enfin se comprendre!  
Brooke — Entre, je vais tout t'expliquer!

Peyton entra derrière son ex-meilleure amie fraîchement retrouvée. Brooke la regarda un instant puis lui prit les mains.  
Brooke — Ma belle, c'est à moi de m'excuser pour mon comportement d'aujourd'hui. J'en suis désolée. Je t'ai tenue pour responsable de tous mes problèmes, mais il faut en réalité que tu saches que tu n'en es pas la cause. Je t'en voulais pour la révélation que tu m'as faite de tes sentiments et je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait!  
Peyton (la coupant) — Brooke , ce n'est pas à toi de …  
Brooke — Sssssshttt Peyton, écoute-moi stp! Je ne peux que te comprendre quand tu me dis que tu aimes Lucas et que tu n'as jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir essayer de l'oublier pour moi mais je sais, pour en avoir fait l'expérience moi-même, que ce n'est pas possible de renoncer à un amour aussi fort. J'ai aimé quelqu'un de cette façon, Peyton, je l'aime toujours aujourd'hui … Et je sais qu'il est impossible de faire une croix sur quelqu'un à qui on tient vraiment. Cette personne ce n'est pas Lucas, ma belle…  
Peyton sursauta. Tout au long de l'explication de Brooke, elle était persuadée que celle-ci parlait de Lucas. Elle écarquilla les yeux.  
Peyton — Mais … que … qui?  
Brooke — Je te parle de Nathan, Peyton. Oui, je sais, c'est étonnant, mais Nathan et moi, nous avons vécu une petite histoire ensemble quand Haley est partie en tournée. Il n'était pas bien, je n'avais pas confiance en moi après ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi, Lucas et moi, et on s'est finalement trouvé. Cette histoire n'a pas duré, il aimait Haley, j'aimais Lucas mais c'était grisant, passionné et bien après s'être séparés, on savait encore tous les deux que l'on avait des sentiments très fort l'un pour l'autre. Je me suis ensuite remise avec Lucas et j'ai fait une croix sur Nathan même si chaque fois que je le croisais, j'avais un petit pincement au cœur qui me disait que je l'aimais plus que je ne voulais l'avouer. L'autre jour, juste avant le mariage, nous avons tous les deux cédés à la tentation à nouveau. C'était plus fort que nous, une force invincible nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. Il faut que tu saches Peyton, que depuis que je suis avec Lucas, je ne l'aime plus de la même façon. Tous les jours, mon amour pour lui s'affaiblit, à mesure que mon amour pour Nathan grandit. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça à Haley, ni à Lucas … Je t'en voulais tout à l'heure, mais en fait, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais, c'est à moi! J'ai déversé la colère que je ressens à cause de ces sentiments que j'ai sur toi, car je ne pouvais pas le faire contre moi … Je sais que tu es la seule qui peut me comprendre, tu vis la même chose que moi … Je n'osais pas t'en parler, mais qui mieux que toi, ma sœur depuis 10 ans, pourrait me comprendre?  
Peyton resta un moment abasourdie. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Tout s'expliquait maintenant. Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur le front  
Peyton — Je te comprends mieux que quiconque, ma belle, mais je veux te dire une chose, parce que je suis passée par là avant toi: ne trompe pas Lucas pour Nathan, ne le laisse pas. Tu aimes Lucas plus que tu ne le crois et tu dois vous donner une chance. Pour lui, pour toi, pour Nathan, pour Haley… Sinon, tu briseras à jamais le lien qui vous unit tous les trois!  
Brooke tourna son visage vers sa meilleure amie et comprit qu'elle voulait l'empêcher de commettre la même erreur que celle-ci avait commise avec Lucas et elle.  
Brooke — Tu as raison, P. Sawyer, je vais redonner une chance à notre couple et faire tout pour que ca aille pour le mieux.

Fin du flashback

Finalement, ca avait fonctionné. Peyton en avait le cœur chamboulé. C'était elle qui avait poussé Brooke à redonner une chance à son couple avec Lucas. Et maintenant, elle et Lucas avaient commis l'irréparable. Elle allait perdre l'amitié de Brooke. Sauf s'ils se taisaient tous les deux sur cette nuit passée ensemble.  
Brooke (la tirant de ses pensées) — Tu ne comprends pas, c'est tellement horrible!  
Peyton (ne comprend pas) — Mais qu'est-ce qui est horrible voyons?  
Brooke (pleurant de plus belle) — Je suis enceinte, Peyton! A mon âge! De lui … Que vais-je faire???  
Peyton eut l'impression de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Elle prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi de longues heures, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Brooke arrête de pleurer et s'endorme enfin.

LE LENDEMAIN. CHEZ PEYTON.

Brooke s'était levée de bonne heure pour se rendre au lycée. Peyton n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et elle avait pris sa décision. Ses paquets étaient encore emballés, elles les attrapa et descendit les marches rapidement. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle tomba nez à nez avec Lucas.  
Lucas — Hey ma belle!  
Peyton (baisse les yeux) — Salut, tu peux me laisser passer svp?  
Lucas (étonné) — Que se passe-t-il? Ce n'est tout de même pas à cause d'hier? Je voulais justement t'en parler … (il posa les yeux sur ses paquets) Que fais-tu Peyton?  
Peyton — Ecoute, Luke, j'ai pris une décision. J'aurais du partir hier, comme je l'avais décidé. Je n'ai pas su te résister et je m'en veux énormément mais désormais, je sais que je dois et que je veux partir…  
Lucas — Mais Peyton, tu avais dit que tu attendrais ma décision et je venais te la donner justement!  
Peyton (froide) - Ce n'est pas la peine, Luke! Toi et moi, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une ancienne histoire bel et bien enterrée depuis longtemps! Je te dis aurevoir. Rends Brooke heureuse, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle avait sauté dans sa voiture avec ses sacs et avait démarré. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais elle avait les larmes aux yeux et en s'éloignant sur la route, elle pleurait tellement son cœur était déchiré d'avoir du le laisser comme ça.  
Lucas (voyant la voiture disparaître au loin, pleurant lui aussi) — J'étais venu te dire que je t'aime toi … et que c'est avec toi que je voulais vivre … mon ange


	11. Chapter 11

Fins

Lucas rentra chez lui. Sur tout le chemin, il n'arrêta pas de penser à ce qui avait bien pu vexer Peyton au point de partir ainsi. Il se demandait si c'était leur conversation de la veille, du fait qu'il ne l'avait pas contredit quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait pour elle que de l'amitié. S'il ne lui avait pas répondu, c'est parce qu'il trouvait le moment inapproprié. Il voulait lui dire cela avec les formes et il voulait que ce soit romantique. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il était venu faire chez elle. Mais elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer. Il entra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il attrapa son MP3 en dessous de son oreiller et le planta dans ses oreilles. De la musique bien déprimante, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour l'abattre un peu plus qu'il l'était déjà. Il se tourna sur son lit pour se mettre sur le coté. Il aperçut alors le carton à dessin de Peyton. La veille, en partant, elle l'avait oublié dans sa précipitation. Il était pourtant persuadé l'avoir vu le prendre mais elle devait l'avoir reposé pour lui dire aurevoir. Il le saisit et l'ouvrit. Il contenait son tout dernier dessin, celui-là même qu'elle avait fait sur son lit, quelques heures plutôt. Il se redressa en position assise pour le regarder. C'était un dessin d'elle-même, face à lui, avec écrit dessus: "If I say I love you, you HOLD it against me!" D'un geste de rage, il balança le carton contre le mur. La musique qu'il avait dans les oreilles n'arrangeait pas les choses. Toujours de rage, il se leva, claqua la porte de sa chambre, se retourna et balança tous les livres de son étagère par terre, il shoota dans sa chaise de bureau, frappa contre le mur, shoota dans les livres à terre, arracha le MP3 de ses oreilles et le lança contre le mur.  
Brooke venait de rentrer à la maison. Elle entendit le vacarme que faisait Lucas et frappa à la porte.  
Brooke (inquiète) — Luke? Tu va bien?  
Lucas (toujours en rage) —Fous-moi la paix!  
Brooke — Mais enfin, Luke!  
Lucas — Laisse-moi je te dis!  
Brooke — Mais, Luke, tu fais quoi là?  
Lucas — Je t'ai dit de ME FOUTRE LA PAIX !  
Brooke — Ouvre-moi stp! J'ai à te parler!  
Lucas — Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de te parler! Va-t-en! Je ne veux pas te voir!  
Brooke — Luke! Ouvre-moi!  
Lucas (lançant les livres contre la porte) — Dégage ! DEGAGE !!!

Brooke, les larmes aux yeux, effrayée, s'éloigna de la porte et courut vite au dehors. Dans sa chambre, Lucas shootait toujours dans les livres. Sa rage se transforma bientôt en tristesse, les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux et il s'assit par terre, la tête entre les mains. Il vit alors qu'il avait fait tomber en même temps que les livres, quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps. Il attrapa une petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Cette petite boîte, la "boîte Peyton", contenait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait gardé de l'époque où ils s'aimaient en secret. Il sortit une petite photo d'elle et lui. Il la regarda un moment, sentant son cœur se déchirer à l'idée qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais sourire et se remit à pleurer. Après quelques minutes, il continua à farfouiller dans la boîte. Il trouva un petit mot qu'ils s'étaient écrit pendant les cours:

"Peyton — On doit arrêter de se voir ainsi …  
Lucas — Je n'ai aucune envie d'arrêter de te voir … J'ai besoin de toi, ma belle!  
Peyton — Tu crois que ca en vaut vraiment la peine?  
Lucas — J'en suis convaincu! Je ferais tout pour te le prouver!  
Peyton — Pour moi, ca en vaut la peine! Tant que tu te battras pour mon amour, je saurais qu'il est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour toi et je serais convaincue de notre histoire. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours!"

Il releva la tête. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Se battre pour elle, pour la récupérer, voilà ce qu'il devait faire! Il se leva, regarda avec désolation l'état de sa chambre et se promit de la ranger dès qu'il aurait réglé la situation. Il sortit de la maison et respira un bon coup. Avant de penser à faire quoi que ce soit pour Peyton, il devait faire quelque chose qui ne l'enchantait guère: expliquer à Brooke la situation. Et vu comme il venait de l'éjecter, la partie s'annonçait corsée.

Il se dirigea vers Rivercourt dans l'espoir de la trouver là-bas. Il ne trouva que Nathan occupé à s'entraîner.  
Lucas — Hey, Nate, ca va?  
Nathan — Pas vraiment non …  
Lucas (fronce les sourcils) — Que se passe-t-il?  
Nathan — Aaaah, Luke, tu peux pas t'imaginer ce qui m'arrive …  
Lucas (sourit) — Ah ca! Tant que tu me le dis pas, c'est certain que non! Alors, qu'y a-t-il?  
Nathan (s'assied sur le banc) — Haley est partie!  
Lucas — Pardon?  
Nathan — Haley a quitté Tree Hill…  
Lucas (dubitatif) — Elle est partie où? Rendre visite à ses parents?  
Nathan (sourit à la question de Lucas) — Non, Luke, elle a quitté Tree Hill … définitivement.  
Lucas sentit ses jambes le lâcher. Il s'assit à côté de Nathan, attendant plus d'explications.  
Nathan (voyant que Lucas attend) — Après l'accident, elle, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, a constaté que la vie est trop courte pour ne pas la vivre pleinement, pour gâcher ses rêves. On a longuement discuté de tout ca, et ses rêves à elle ont continué de la poursuivre depuis qu'elle est revenue à Tree Hill. Elle a feint d'avoir tout oublié pour moi, mais jamais la musique n'a quitté son cœur. Après l'accident, on s'est ouvert l'un à l'autre et elle m'a avoué vouloir rejouer, chanter, partir en tournée. Pour être honnête, on s'est remarié pour des mauvaises raisons, on voulait croire que ca ne nous séparerait plus mais l'accident nous a fait ouvrir les yeux: notre couple ce n'est plus la chose qui nous convient à tous les deux … Voilà, je suis désormais seul mais plus heureux que jamais car je sais qu'elle réalise ses rêves … Elle restera toujours mon premier amour mais je pense tourner la page … et elle aussi!  
Lucas (abasourdi) — Je ne me doutais pas de la moindre petite chose que tu m'as racontée …  
Nathan — Je sais, Luke, je suis désolé … mais tu avais déjà tellement de souci toi-même … Puis Haley souhaitait partir sans adieu, sans explications à donner … Elle voulait juste réaliser ses rêves sans devoir rendre de comptes … Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle reviendra tu sais!  
Lucas — Je ne lui en veux pas … Je … suis étonné qu'elle fasse passer ses rêves avant sa raison …  
Nathan — Voyons Luke, tu n'as jamais connu ca toi? L'envie de quelque chose plus forte que tout, même que la raison?  
Lucas — Eh bien si … Justement! Et j'ai suivi ma raison!  
Nathan — Alors tu le regretteras! Quand l'envie est plus forte que tout, il ne faut rien réprimer, sinon tu le payeras plus tard … Tu t'en mordras les doigts et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard pour faire marche arrière …  
Lucas (se tourne vers son frère) — Tu essaies de me faire comprendre quelque chose là?  
Nathan (sortant de ses pensées) — Non, désolé, je me faisais plus la réflexion pour moi-même …  
Lucas (se levant) — Non, ce n'est pas grave! En fait, tu me fais comprendre quelque chose de très important … Je te laisse, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi!  
Nathan (l'arrêtant) Luke … Attends …  
Lucas — Quoi?  
Nathan — Notre lien de fraternité, c'est important pour toi?  
Lucas — Bien sûr, Nate … C'est plus important que tout! Quoiqu'il arrive, on sera toujours frères! Je t'aime tu le sais!  
Nathan — C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi aussi et je ne voudrais rien foutre en l'air, tu sais …  
Lucas — Je le sais Nate, ne t'inquiète pas! Je dois te laisser, il faut que je fasse quelque chose de vraiment important là … (il s'éloigna)  
Nathan (criant) — Luke! Tu va faire quoi?  
Lucas (sourit) — Ecouter mon envie plutôt que ma raison!

Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard. Il poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de Brooke. Elle était assise sur son lit, pleurant. Il s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant elle.  
Lucas (doux) — Brooke … Je suis désolé! Je n'aurais pas du te remballer comme ca, je suis vraiment désolé …  
Brooke (pleurant toujours) - …  
Lucas — Brooke, écoute-moi! Je dois te parler, j'ai des choses vraiment très importantes à te dire … Et je ne peux plus reculer …  
Brooke releva la tête et regarda Lucas, ne disant rien, pleurant toujours.  
Lucas — Voilà, j'ai voulu me cacher ca depuis trop longtemps, mais je dois maintenant être franc envers moi-même, franc envers toi, franc envers les autres. J'ai des sentiments pour … (il hésita) … Pour Peyton! Je l'aime toujours, je pense n'avoir jamais cessé de l'aimer. C'est un sentiment qui ne m'a jamais quitté, même lorsque j'étais avec toi. J'étais heureux avec toi, mais ca ne me suffit plus. Je la veux elle! Je suis désolé de te faire souffrir Brooke, mais retarder l'échéance de te le dire n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation. Pardon …  
Brooke se mit alors à rire. Lucas se leva, étonné et regarda sa petite amie bientôt ex en train de se marrer comme jamais il ne l'avait vu rire.  
Lucas — Brooke … Que?  
Brooke (toujours morte de rire) — Ooooooh Luke! Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.  
Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle hurle, le frappe, lui lance des choses à la figure et elle rigolait. Il s'assit à ses cotés et la toisa, dans l'attente qu'elle lui explique enfin ce qui la faisait tant rire.  
Brooke (reprend un peu son sérieux) — Ecoute, Luke (re-pouffe de rire) Je comprends tout à fait ce que tu viens de m'avouer. Je t'aime énormément mais j'aime moi aussi quelqu'un d'autre depuis des mois …  
Lucas - … (écarquille grand les yeux)  
Brooke — Voilà … Je … Je dois te dire que je t'ai trompé récemment avec Nathan … Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait ça mais c'était plus fort que nous … On s'aime…  
Lucas comprit enfin ce que Nathan avait voulu lui sous-entendre quelques temps auparavant. Il sourit. Il ne leur en voulait pas du tout, il savait trop bien ce que c'était de cèder à la tentation …  
Brooke — Mais j'ai un problème Luke, c'est pour ca que je pleurais quand tu es arrivé …  
Lucas — Que?  
Brooke — Je suis enceinte de lui, Luke … On va avoir un bébé, il n'est même pas au courant, et il est avec Haley !  
Lucas saisit toute la situation en un quart de seconde.  
Lucas — Haley est partie, Brooke! Elle l'a quitté! Dépêche-toi, va le trouver, dis-lui toute la vérité! Il faut que tu le fasses, ne le laisse pas s'échapper … pas comme moi avec Peyton!  
Brooke (fronce les sourcils) — Comment ca?  
Lucas — Elle est partie ce matin, sans donner d'adresse …  
Brooke — Tu permets? Je règle ca …  
Elle attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Peyton.  
Brooke — Peyton? C'est ta meilleure amie! … Oui ca va mieux merci … Dis, je te cherche partout, tu es ou … Quoi? … Ou ca? … Ok, merci!  
Elle raccrocha, satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle prit un bout de papier et écrit à Lucas le lieu que Peyton lui avait donné.  
Brooke — Va réparer les dégâts!  
Lucas — Merci Brooke! Merci mille fois! N'oublie pas Nathan hein! Et dis-lui qu'on est toujours frères … Il comprendra!  
Brooke — Merci à toi, et bonne chance!

Il se hâta de sortir, sauta dans sa voiture et fila sur l'autoroute. Quelques heures plus tard, il était arrivé à destination. Il se gara devant la maison qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vue une seule fois auparavant et descendit. Il se dirigea vers le perron et entendit la musique. C'était caractéristique de Peyton: volume à fond, Fall Out Boy … et surtout, la porte d'entrée ouverte … On aurait presque cru qu'elle l'attendait. Il monta les escaliers et vit la femme qu'il aimait assise par terre, entourée des objets qui avaient jadis appartenu à sa mère, Ellie, un peu avant sa mort. La première étape de son voyage sur les traces de sa mère était la dernière demeure où elle avait habitée et où elle était morte. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, s'agenouilla et mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna paniquée.  
Peyton — Que fais-tu ici?  
Lucas (sourit en la voyant) — Je suis venu te chercher …  
Peyton — Comment ca?  
Lucas — Baisse cette musique s'il te plait …  
Elle s'exécuta.  
Lucas — Je t'aime Peyton Sawyer! C'est toi que j'ai choisi, avec toi que je veux vivre!  
Peyton (émue) — Luke … Tu ne peux pas … Brooke est …  
Lucas (sourit) - … enceinte, oui! Je le sais! Il n'est pas de moi!  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Lucas — Il est de Nathan! Ils s'aiment, ils vont vivre ensemble et …  
Peyton (de plus en plus étonnée) — Mais Haley?  
Lucas — Haley est partie vivre avec sa seule passion … La musique … Elle a quitté Nathan et je suis sûr que ce grand idiot n'attendait que ca !  
Peyton sourit à son tour.  
Lucas — Alors ?  
Peyton — Alors, je suis désolée Lucas, mais ce n'est pas possible …  
Lucas (étonné) — Pourquoi?  
Peyton — Je me suis trompée, Luke, je ne t'aime des sentiments que je pensais … Je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour toi, pas plus …  
Lucas — Tu dis ca pour ne pas souffrir …  
Peyton — Non, Luke, c'est la réalité … Je suis amoureuse de Jake. Il est ici avec Jenny, parti faire les courses. On va vivre ensemble et mener une belle vie … Je suis désolée mais notre histoire est bel et bien terminée …  
Lucas se releva d'un bond, les larmes aux yeux et regarda cette fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il ne comprenait pas. Jake arriva à ce moment-là avec Jenny. Lucas ne dit rien et s'apprêta à partir.  
Peyton — Luke …  
Il se retourna, les larmes ruisselaient sur sa joue.  
Peyton — Je suis désolée, Luke!  
Il passa la porte, la referma, se dirigea vers sa voiture, y monta et démarra en trombe. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il venait de perdre tout ce qu'il avait, la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui … Il ne voulait pas retourner à Tree Hill. Il conduisait sans but, jusqu'à foncer dans un poteau. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Peyton, se disant qu'il ne souffrirait plus maintenant …


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

Peyton referma le bouquin qu'elle avait en main, le posa sur la table, se laissa retomber dans le canapé, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.  
??? — Voyons, mon ange, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil pour un simple bouquin!  
Peyton (toujours en larmes) — Un simple bouquin? Tu rigoles? Un simple bouquin … C'est le futur best-seller de cet été tu veux dire?!  
??? — (sourit) N'exagère quand même pas non plus …  
Peyton — Mon cœur, je te dis que ce livre est le plus beau livre que j'aie jamais lu! Awwwww! C'est normal d'ailleurs, c'est le début de l'histoire de ma vie …  
??? — Alors, je l'ai bien racontée?  
Peyton (se penche vers l'homme de sa vie, dépose un bisou sur sa joue) — Tu es le meilleur écrivain que cette terre porte, Lucas Scott, et ce livre que tu as écrit sur nous est magnifique … Tout est expliqué pour le mieux, tout ce qui s'est passé à cette époque … Mais cette fin, awwwwwwww, n'importe quoi …  
Lucas tourna son visage vers celle qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant dix ans et lui sourit. Il se remémora ce fameux jour qu'il racontait d'une autre manière dans son livre:

Flashback

Il se hâta de sortir, sauta dans sa voiture et fila sur l'autoroute. Quelques heures plus tard, il était arrivé à destination. Il se gara devant la maison qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vue une seule fois auparavant et descendit. Il se dirigea vers le perron et entendit la musique. C'était caractéristique de Peyton: volume à fond, Fall Out Boy … et surtout, la porte d'entrée ouverte … On aurait presque cru qu'elle l'attendait. Il monta les escaliers et vit la femme qu'il aimait assise par terre, entourée des objets qui avaient jadis appartenu à sa mère, Ellie, un peu avant sa mort. La première étape de son voyage sur les traces de sa mère était la dernière demeure où elle avait habitée et où elle était morte. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, s'agenouilla et mit ses bras autour d'elle. Elle sursauta et se retourna paniquée.  
Peyton — Que fais-tu ici?  
Lucas (sourit en la voyant) — Je suis venu te chercher …  
Peyton — Comment ca?  
Lucas — Baisse cette musique s'il te plait …  
Elle s'exécuta.  
Lucas — Je t'aime Peyton Sawyer! C'est toi que j'ai choisi, avec toi que je veux vivre!  
Peyton (émue) — Luke … Tu ne peux pas … Brooke est …  
Lucas (sourit) - … enceinte, oui! Je le sais! Il n'est pas de moi!  
Peyton — Pardon?  
Lucas — Il est de Nathan! Ils s'aiment, ils vont vivre ensemble et …  
Peyton (de plus en plus étonnée) — Mais Haley?  
Lucas — Haley est partie vivre avec sa seule passion … La musique … Elle a quitté Nathan et je suis sûr que ce grand idiot n'attendait que ca !  
Peyton sourit à son tour.  
Lucas — Alors ?

Peyton se contenta de sourire.  
Lucas — Peyton? Mon ange …  
Peyton (douce) — Mon ange ?  
Lucas (sourit à son tour, doux) — Depuis que j'ai essayé, je ne peux plus m'arrêter … C'est comme avec toi …  
Peyton (touchée) — Ooooooh …  
Lucas — Je ne te dis que la vérité. Je t'aime Peyton, je t'ai toujours aimée … Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi …  
Peyton — Luke …  
Lucas — Oui?  
Peyton — C'est fini toi et Brooke?  
Lucas — Bien sûr, je viens de te le dire … Elle est enceinte de Nathan, elle l'aime! Ils vont être heureux ensemble … Elle nous comprend, elle ne nous en voudras pas … On s'aime mon ange, on ne peut pas continuer à se le cacher, à le cacher aux autres …  
Peyton releva la tête, regarda son ange blond qui lui souriait et sourit à son tour.   
Peyton (murmure) — Si je te dis que je t'aime, tu m'en voudras?  
Lucas lui sourit.  
Peyton — Approche!  
Il s'approcha lentement son visage du sien, la scruta quelques secondes, lui sourit et l'embrassa enfin le plus passionnément du monde. Ils étaient enfin tous les deux, ils pouvaient vivre leur amour comme bon leur semblait …

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à s'aimer dans la maison de la mère de Peyton, à rattraper le temps perdu. Le lendemain, au réveil, Peyton n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle se demandait si tout cela n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle sentit alors qu'il avait ses bras autour d'elle et qu'il la tenait bien serrée contre lui. En la sentant se réveiller, il resserra encore son étreinte.  
Peyton — Tu es réveillé?  
Lucas — Je n'ai pas dormi … J'avais peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et je ne voulais pas qu'il se termine.  
Elle se retourna, lui sourit et le pinça.  
Lucas (grimaçant) — Ouchhhhhh! Ca va pas non?  
Peyton (sourit) — Bah tu vois, ce n'est pas un rêve …  
Lucas (sourit à son tour) — Non, à part que l'ange avec qui j'ai passé la nuit s'est subitement transformée en petite diablesse …  
Peyton (faussement vexée) — Je n'ai pas pincé si fort tout de même …  
Lucas — Disons que tu ne connais pas ta force!  
Il la regarda, elle était plongée dans ses pensées.  
Lucas — A quoi tu penses, mon ange?  
Peyton — Je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant …  
Lucas — Comment ca ? Ce qui va se passer, c'est qu'on va enfin être heureux … tous les deux … ensemble …  
Peyton — Luke, j'ai fini les exams avant tout le monde … Je suis au début d'un grand voyage très important pour moi … Que va-t-on faire? Se séparer à nouveau: toi finissant les cours, moi sur les routes, on se téléphone de temps en temps, on promet de se revoir ???  
Lucas — Ne sois pas bête voyons …  
Peyton — Merci …  
Lucas — Ne te vexe pas! Je voulais juste te dire que l'on ne va pas se séparer …  
Peyton — Mais Luke …  
Lucas (la coupant) — On ne va pas se séparer car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi … Je vais retourner à Tree Hill, passer mes examens, et ensuite je viendrais te rejoindre ici, où tu m'auras attendu, en rangeant les affaires de ta maman et on partira ensemble …  
Peyton — Partir où?  
Lucas — Faire ton voyage … toi et moi, tels Telma et Louise … Je veux vivre ces choses avec toi, partager tes émotions …  
Peyton (malicieuse) — Et qui t'a dit que j'accepterais de te prendre avec moi? Les places sont chères dans ma voiture …  
Lucas — J'ai de quoi te payer …  
Peyton — Tu me paierais?  
Lucas (doux) — Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais être séparé de toi. Je t'aime …  
Peyton (attendrie) — Evidement, si tu me prends par les sentiments … D'accord une place t'est réservée …  
Lucas — Tu m'attendras alors?  
Peyton — Bien sûr … Je t'aime Lucas …  
Il fondit à ces mots, la prit dans ses bras et la serra plus fort que jamais.  
Peyton (étonnée) — Que se passe-t-il?  
Lucas — Quand tu es partie hier, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir … Te voir partir ainsi, sans explications, sans adresse, sans moyen de te contacter, j'ai cru que je te perdais …   
Peyton — Mais je suis là maintenant … mon ange …  
Lucas (sourit) — Mon ange?  
Peyton — Bah tu sais … Depuis que j'ai essayé, je ne peux plus m'arrêter … C'est comme avec toi …  
Lucas éclata d'un rire cristallin. Peyton l'observa. Il semblait bien plus heureux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.  
Peyton — Tu es heureux?  
Lucas — A un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer …  
Peyton — Comment ca se fait?  
Lucas (lui sourit) — Toi et moi, nous sommes l'Alter et l'Ego … Jamais rien n'aurait pu, ne peut et ne pourra nous séparer. Toi et moi, c'est à la vie, à la mort. Même si tout n'a pas toujours été simple entre nous, c'est justement ce qui fait de notre histoire une si belle histoire. Peu importe les gens qui se sont mis entre nous, cela nous a rendu plus fort, plus amoureux encore … Alors tu veux savoir, oui, je suis heureux comme jamais, car sans toi, ma vie n'aurait été vécue qu'à moitié! Tu es mon double, ce que je ressens, tu le ressens … Ce que tu ressens, je le ressens au fond de moi aussi … J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés et si je t'avais laissé partir, je m'en serai mordu les doigts toute ma vie …   
Peyton se mit à pleurer. Ces mots qu'il venait de prononcer l'avaient touchée au plus haut point mais surtout, elle savait qu'il avait raison, car elle ressentait la même chose. Enfin, la vie prenait le chemin qu'elle devait prendre. Le temps qui les avait séparé avait servi à les rapprocher bien plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient avant. Désormais, ils vivraient l'un pour l'autre, ne laissant plus personne atteindre à leur bonheur.

Les jours qui suivirent, Peyton resta dans la maison de sa mère, s'imprégnant de la vie de celle-ci. A vrai dire, elle n'arrêtait pas de courir de droite à gauche pour ne penser à rien. Au fond d'elle, elle avait une peur bleue que Lucas ne revienne pas. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il n'était pas comme ca, par moment, elle pensait qu'il était juste venu profiter de la situation et qu'il était reparti satisfait mais qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Dans ces moments-là, elle voulait attraper son gsm et lui envoyer un texto mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. De son coté, Lucas n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui donner de ses nouvelles, il révisait pour les examens avancés qu'il passait et ne prenait le temps que de lui envoyer de temps en temps des "Je pense à toi" et "Tu me manques" ce qui n'arrangeait rien à l'angoisse de Peyton. Quand elle le vit ré-apparaître une semaine plus tard, le visage fatigué, cerné, sur le pas de la porte, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.  
Lucas (surpris) — Hey mon ange … Ne me dis pas que tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas …  
Peyton — Je suis tellement contente de te voir !  
Lucas (sérieux) — Peyton … Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas?  
Peyton (les larmes de joie aux yeux) — Oui … Je … Pardon …  
Lucas (la prend par les épaules, la force à le regarder) — Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour? Toi et moi nous ne sommes plus qu'un ! Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer maintenant!  
Peyton — Pardon … Je t'aime tellement si tu savais …  
Lucas (sourit) — Moi aussi je t'aime Peyton Sawyer!

Fin du flashback

Cela faisait donc dix ans qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, ensemble à Boston, où ils avaient tous les deux fait leurs études. Lui avait bien entendu suivi des cours de littérature et était devenus depuis lors un écrivain assez célèbre. Il venait de publier un livre qui racontait leur histoire d'amour mais en avait quand même changer la fin pour ne pas dévoiler cette part d'intimité qui ne les concernait que tous les deux.

Elle avait bien sûr suivi des cours de dessins et travaillait comme illustratrice de livres pour enfants, de revues pour ado et autres bouquins dans le genre. Etant heureuse et sans état d'âme comme elle l'était dans son adolescence, elle avait laissé de coté ses dessins noirs et provocateurs pour mettre son talent au service des tout-petits.

Ils s'étaient mariés peu après leur entrée à l'Université, après la fin de leur voyage de connaissance d'Ellie. Elle disait en rigolant que ca faisait quand même un peu trop Naley mais il s'en moquait. Il avait profité d'un weekend en amoureux à la mer pour lui faire sa demande, au clair de lune, sur la plage. Elle avait tout de suite accepté et quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient de retour à Tree Hill pour sceller leur union devant tous leurs amis. Tout le monde était là.

Brooke et Nathan étaient parents d'une petite Amy. Ils s'étaient eux aussi mariés quelques mois plus tard et Peyton et Lucas avaient été leurs témoins. Ils vivaient eux aussi à Boston et les quatre amis se voyaient régulièrement pour des petits soupers entre amis.

Haley était devenue une star mondialement reconnue. Elle faisait même occasionnellement quelques apparitions dans un soap qui avaient la reconnaissance du public. Elle vivait une belle histoire avec Chris Keller, vivant de leur musique et de leur passion.

Bevin et Skills étaient toujours ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas encore mariés mais étaient sur le point de passer le pas.

Jake avait fini par trouver une fille bien, s'était marié et avait même donné un petit frère à Jenny. Il passait à l'occasion voir Peyton et Lucas.

Micro et Rachel avaient fini par se trouver et ne se lâchaient plus. Elle était d'ailleurs enceinte de jumeaux et ils vivaient eux aussi à Boston.

Dan avait terminé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, à force de voir apparaître devant lui le petit Keith. Déborah, qui avait refait sa vie entre temps, passait le voir régulièrement. Lucas et Nathan, eux, ne voulaient plus entendre parler de lui.

Quant à Karen, ne supportant pas d'être séparée de son fils, elle avait également emménagé à Boston, avec sa fille Gillian, laissant le Karen's Café et le Tric aux mains de Déb.

Peyton — Quand je relis le chemin qu'on a parcouru, je me dis qu'on a vraiment de la chance d'être là tous les deux …  
Lucas — Tu as raison, on en a vécu des choses … Mais c'est ce qui a fait ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui …  
Peyton — C'est le bonheur, le vrai, c'est merveilleux!  
Lucas — Oui, tout est parfait! Rien ne nous manque …  
Peyton — Et pourtant …  
Lucas (fronce les sourcils) — Quoi?  
Peyton — Quelqu'un va pourtant rendre notre vie encore plus belle, mon ange …  
Lucas — Personne n'a ce pouvoir, à part toi …  
Peyton (se caressant le ventre) — Pourtant, je suis certaine que ton enfant te rendra plus heureux encore que je n'y suis parvenue …  
Lucas — Mon … QUOI?  
Peyton — Je suis enceinte, mon ange … ENFIN !!! De quatre mois … Je ne te l'ai pas dit avant car je voulais savoir ce que c'était … J'ai eu les résultats de l'échographie ce matin … On va avoir un fils, Lucas …  
Lucas (ému) — Mon Dieu … C'est merveilleux … Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qu'une femme peut faire à un homme …  
Peyton — On l'appelera Keith … Tu es d'accord?  
Lucas (les larmes aux yeux) — Non, je rectifie … Tu viens de me faire le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire …

THE END


End file.
